KNB: Hora de la Winter Cup!
by MokonaStorm
Summary: Secuela de Un Nuevo Comienzo. La Winter Cup se acerca, pero que pensara la gente de una chica que se atreve a competir junto a los hombres, ahora el nuevo trio novato de Seirin junto al resto del equipo buscaran ser los No.1 en Japón. KagamixOc espero disfruten la secuela y si no lo han leido, entonces que esperan! xD
1. Chapter 1

_**¡**__**Eh vuelto! n_n Ahora si, ya llego la secuela!**_

_**Aunque me tardare un poco con los caps, tareas, otras secuelas, además de que no es fácil trabajar con los partidos (Ya con Touou ando batallando x_x)**_

_**Pero bueno, disfruten el primer capitulo**_

¡Voy a llegar tarde! -Misao corría saliendo del salón de clases-

¡Katsura-chan espera! -Decía una de sus compañeras- La limpieza...

¡Lo siento! -Misao volteo a disculparse- ¡Si llego tarde Riko-senpai me matara!

-Luego de eso, Misao salió corriendo hasta llegar cansada a la entrada del gimnasio, donde todos ya estaban calentando-

Al fin llegas Misao-chan -Dijo Koganei-

Lo siento...tuve...que hacer... la limpieza... -Misao trataba de recuperar el aliento-

Si, Kuroko y Kagami nos avisaron -Dijo Hyuga- Alégrate que la coach no esta, te salvaste por ahora

Que bien -Misao finalmente se calmo y volteo con Kuroko y Kagami- Ustedes dos...

No empieces con que te abandonamos -Interrumpió Kagami-

No podíamos correr el riesgo Katsura-san

Par de traidores... -Misao dio la vuelta- Iré a cambiarme...

O, al fin llegaste Mi-chan

-Misao inmediatamente sintió un aura amenazante a su lado y volteo para encontrarse con Riko-

¡Riko-senpai! Yo... ¡Disculpe que llegara tarde!

¡Cámbiate y ve a dar vueltas a la cancha!

¡Si señora!

-Luego de que Misao se cambiara y terminara las vueltas siguieron el entrenamiento normal hasta que llego el final del día-

Bien, es todo por hoy -Dijo Riko- Mañana seguimos con el entrenamiento

Si... -Respondieron todos-

¿Te vas a quedar sentada o ya vienes? -Kagami miraba a Misao mientras ella estaba en la banca-

Ya voy -Misao se ponía de pie- Solo descansaba un poco

Necesitas mejorar esa condición enana -Dijo Kagami bromeando-

Lo que digas -Misao sonrió- Solo es cuestión de tiempo...

Apenas llevas unas semanas entrenando al mismo nivel que nosotros -Dijo Kuroko-

-Han pasado dos semanas desde que Seirin se clasifico a la Winter Cup, ahora todo era practicar hasta que llegara el momento, todos daban el mayor esfuerzo durante el, por lo que Riko les tenia un anuncio especial al día siguiente-

¿Aguas termales? -Dijo Izuki-

Si, una chica de mi salón tiene parientes que manejan un pequeño hotel -Dijo Riko a los chicos- Nos dejaran el precio bajo ya que es fuera de temporada, debemos perder la fatiga y estrés, además de tomar un buen descanso de vez en cuando

Tal vez puede ser de ayuda para tu rodilla Kiyoshi -Izuki volteo con Kiyoshi-

Si, también puede ayudar a Mi-chan

¿A Misao? -Pregunto Koganei-

Ella a estado acostumbrándose a un tipo de entrenamiento mas fuerte que el que tenia cuando era parte del equipo femenil -Dijo Hyuga- Es lógico que se canse mas rápido

Una vez que todos estemos descansados regresaremos al entrenar hasta morir para la Winter Cup -Dijo Riko animada-

Si...

-Y así fue como Seirin se dirigió a las aguas termales a tomar un merecido descanso-

Ahhh que bien se siente... -Misao disfrutaba de su descanso- ¿Verdad Taiga?

Waff -Taiga estaba de pie junto a Misao-

Si... lastima que tengamos que estar en la esquina ya que a las chicas de haya les molesta tu presencia...

Grrrr -Taiga miraba con molestia a las chicas que estaban del otro lado del lugar-

No importa Taiga, solo disfruta de el momento -Misao escucho un ruido del otro lado- Parece que se están divirtiendo haya...

-Con los chicos-

¡Kagami vas a matar a Hyuga! -Dijo Izuki-

Parece que las vecinas se están divirtiendo -Dijo Kiyoshi-

Si, creo que había un grupo de colegialas en la recepción

¡Eh! Kagami ven aquí -Dijo Koganei, cuando se acercó le pidió que se agachara para que lo cargara, cuando se levanto dio la señal- ¡Avanza!

¡Hacia donde! -Dijo Izuki-

¿Que no es obvio? -Dijo Koganei- Tenemos que ver

¡No lo digas de forma seria!

Eres un idiota -Dijo Hyuga sentado en los hombros de Mitobe-

¡Tú eres el idiota! ¡Porque avanzas!

Oigan, Riko y Misao pueden estar ahí -Dijo Kiyoshi- Van a ser asesinados

Cállate Kiyo... tienes razón -Dijo Hyuga-

¿Misao? -Kagami se puso a pensar-

¡Oh! Tú también quieres ver ahora ¿verdad? -Koganei miraba a Kagami-

¡Que! ¡Claro que no! -Kagami se ponía todo rojo-

¡Woof!

-Izuki voltea al oír a No.2 y ve a Kuroko casi ahogándose-

¡Kuroko!

Ah... perdón, me siento un poco mareado

Sal ahora, ¡Kagami llévalo afuera!

-Luego de que salieran-

Vaya, en verdad quería quedarme un poco mas -Kagami dejaba a Kuroko descansando en la banca junto a la maquina de bebidas- ¿Quieres tomar algo?

Un pocari por favor... -Dijo Kuroko cansando-

Ah, parece que se acabaron, iré a comprar uno en otra maquina

Disculpa

-Al salir, Kagami se topo con Misao que también salía de las aguas termales-

Parece que se divertían -Misao volteo con Kagami- ¿Ya querías salir?

A Kuroko le afecto estar mucho tiempo -Kagami apunto a Kuroko- esta recuperándose ahí

Creo que mi hermano me dio una medicina para el mareo por si acaso lo ocupaba, iré por el a mi habitación, sirve que dejo a Taiga en el cuarto…

Yo iba a comprarle algo de tomar, regresare rápido

-Los dos tomaron su camino, Kuroko siguió descansando hasta que le trajeron la soda-

Aquí tienes...

Muchas gra... -Kuroko se queda callado al ver a Aomine de pie junto a el-

Ha pasado tiempo Tetsu

Aomine-kun...

-No solo Aomine estaba con Kuroko, Momoi se había encontrado con Riko en las aguas termales mientras que el resto de Touou estaba con Seirin. Los dos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Aomine hablo-

Vi su juego, así que esa era tu nueva técnica, Satsuki me hablo de ella

Si, es para enfrentar a Aomine-kun

Pfff, lo siento, pero no funcionara -Dijo Aomine- El equipo que ganara la Winter Cup seremos...

Nosotros -Kagami llegaba detrás de Aomine poniendo la mano en su hombro-

No te atrevas a poner tu mano en mi hombro -Aomine quitaba la mano de Kagami-

¿Que es lo que haces aquí?

Kagami-kun...

El equipo que ganara seremos nosotros ¿No? -Aomine repetía las palabras de Kagami- No es suficiente. Parece que pudiste abrir las puertas, pero apenas estas en la línea de inicio, ni siquiera estas cerca de la generación de los milagros, apenas estas llegando a ese estado

-Mientras, afuera del lugar-

Espero que Kuroko-kun este bien -Misao veía la medicina en su mano- Oigan...

-Misao llego al lugar y vio que los chicos estaban con Aomine-

Vaya, acaso van llegando uno por uno -Aomine miro a Misao y volteo con ella- Eres la chica que jugo en el ultimo partido, de verdad Tetsu, no solo tomas a ese tonto como tu luz, ahora juegas junto a esta chica

¿Acaso me subestimas? -Misao vio molesta a Aomine-

Yo que tu no subestimaría a mi chica- Dijo Kagami-

Ja, ya lo entiendo, una tonta con otro tonto, te lo diré enserio niña, no te metas en un juego de hombres y otra cosa que deben saber... su primer juego de la Winter Cup... es contra nosotros

-Luego de oír eso, Kagami, Kuroko y Misao se quedaron callados hasta que Kuroko sonrió y rompió el silencio-

Lo siento Kagami-kun, Katsura-san, solo pensé "¡Si!" al escuchar eso

Je, de que hablas Kuroko-kun -Dijo Misao animada-

No digas tonterías -Siguió Kagami- Todos pensamos lo mismo, nadie creía en ganar fácilmente desde la primera ronda, igual, tarde o temprano tendríamos que enfrentarnos, que tiene de malo pagar nuestra deuda antes...

Bien -Dijo Aomine- Vengan con todo...

-Luego del encuentro, todo regreso a ser tranquilo, los tres habían decidido salir a tomar un poco de aire-

Creo que me excedí un poco -Dijo Misao sentada en el piso-

¿De que hablas Katsura-san?

Yo no tengo nada que ver en esta revancha, entre al equipo ya tarde..

No seas tonta -Kagami puso su pie en la cabeza de Misao- Ya eres parte del equipo, así que te toca ser parte de esto también

Y la coach ya te había informado de la situación -Añadió Kuroko-

Vamos a dar todo en ese partido y derrotar al idiota de Aomine

Esta bien -Misao sonrió- Le mostrare lo que esta chica puede hacer en un juego de hombres, ah y Kagami...

¿Que sucede?

¡Ya quita tu pie de mi cabeza!

-Luego de que Misao se levantara, iban a regresar al hotel cuando Kagami le habla a Misao-

Oye, te iba a decir algo

¿Sucede algo Kagami?

Si, veras... mañana tomare un vuelo de vuelta a América

¡Que tu que! -Misao volteo sorprendida-

No te asustes, será por un tiempo -Dijo Kagami tranquilizándola- Regresare antes del torneo

No me asustes así... pensé que iba a sufrir por la tortura de Riko-senpai al enterarse de eso...

¿No era solo eso verdad? -Dijo Kagami molestando a Misao-

Esta bien -Dijo resignada- No me gustaría que te fueras de Japón...

No pienso hacerlo -Dijo Kagami a un lado de Misao-

-Y al día siguiente, el entrenamiento daría inicio-

_**Y así empezamos la secuela! Mi intención es seguir el manga hasta el final del torneo, **__**ósea**__**, después de que Seirin le de una paliza a Rakuzan (O al menos eso quiero xD)**_

_**Nos vemos al próximo capitulo n_n**_


	2. SegundoCuarto: Que empieze el campamento

_**Y en vez de estar trabajando en mi **__**traducción para mi clase, les traigo otro capítulo :p**_

_**Así de tanto los aprecio, en vez de andar con el estudio, ando con ustedes xD**_

_**Espero lo disfruten**_

**Empieza el campamento**

¡Kuroko! ¡Estas bien! -Izuki corría atreves del bosque siendo seguido por Kuroko-

Si -Respondió apenas-

¡Misao adelántate!

¡No los dejare atrás! -Misao seguía corriendo-

¡Ahí están! -Hyuga gritaba atrás de ellos- ¡Deténganse!

¡Estamos jugando a las atrapadas! ¡Es obvio que no lo haremos!

¡Para lo que me importa! -Le respondió- ¡Deténganse ya!

-¿Porque jugando atrapadas? Todo sucedió hace una hora-

Ahhh, esas aguas termales fueron tan geniales -Dijo Hyuga-

¿Como esta tu rodilla Kiyoshi?

Ah, ya está mejor

Hyuga -Dijo Izuki- Aun sigues con eso

Si, el calendario de la Winter cup..._Touou... pensé que nos habíamos hecho fuertes... que ingenuo fui..._Bien ¿Ya estamos todos? Vamos a regresar y entrenar

Este... Kagami-kun ha estado desaparecido desde la mañana

¡Kuroko tu cabello! -Grito Hyuga al ver a Kuroko con su cabello hecho un desastre- Espera... ¿Que dijiste? ¿Kagami no está aquí?

No se preocupen -Dijo Misao saliendo con Riko-

A partir de hoy estaremos practicando sin Kagami -Dijo Riko- Luego les digo porque

-Los chicos empezaron a caminar hacia su destino, Kuroko se acerco a Misao para preguntarle algo-

Katsura-san

¿Que sucede Kuro...? ¡Waah! Haz algo con tu cabello

¿Que sucedió con Kagami-kun?

No te preocupes -Misao sonrió tranquilamente- Riko-senpai les avisara pronto, vámonos de vuelta a casa

¿A dónde van? -Dijo Riko al ver a los chicos dirigirse hacia otro lado-

Bueno, vamos a entrenar a la escuela -Dijo Hyuga-

En estos dos días no habrá clases

¿QUE?

Iniciemos con el campamento de entrenamiento -Riko señalo un gimnasio cerca del lugar- hasta rente un gimnasio

-Unos minutos después-

Sabía que había algo raro cuando nos pidió que trajéramos ropa extra -Dijo Hyuga mientras los chicos se cambiaban-

Esperen -Dijo alguien entrando- Aun no se cambien

Ya llegaste papá -Dijo Riko-

¡El papi de la coach! -Dijeron todos mientras Misao y Kuroko veían con curiosidad-

Ustedes no tienen derecho de llamarme "papi" llámenme Kagetora-san

¿Porque esta aquí? -Pregunto Hyuga-

No me salgan con eso -Dijo Kagetora- Vine a entrenarlos a petición de mi querida hija

_Entonces... ¿Kagetora-san será nuestro entrenador temporal?_

_Kagetora... -_Misao se quedo pensando-

Bueno, antes les hare una pequeña pregunta -De la nada saco una pistola- ¿QUIEN DE USTEDES BASTARDOS SE ATREVIO A ESPIAR A RIKO AYER?

¿¡_UN ARMA!? -_Todos los chicos se asustaron- Este... nosotros...si tratamos de ver... pero no a Riko...

Muy bien, lo dejare ir con un simple disparo a la cabeza si sale ahora -Kagetora seguía amenazando con la pistola- Ahora... ¡Yo soy el único que puede ver el cuerpo de Riko!

¡Ni se te ocurra! -Riko le lanzo un balón en la cabeza a su papá-

Pero Riko-tan... de pequeña me decías que te casarías con papi

¡Era una niña! Deja de decir tonterías y sigue con el entrenamiento

Pero dijiste...

¡Que ya!

Está bien, antes que nada...quítense la camisa

_ESTO ES TAN FAMILIAR..._

-Los chicos (Incluyendo Misao pero sin revelar tanto y en la parte de atrás para que los chicos no la vieran) se quitaron la camisa frente a Kagetora-

Bien, no están mal chicos, parece que el entrenamiento de Riko les ha funcionado, no solo en stamina, sino también sus músculos han mejorado, los felicito por ello, ahora divídanse en dos grupos, ustedes serán los ladrones y los demás serán policías, vayan a la montaña y jueguen policías y ladrones por tres horas, los perdedores harán el doble de entrenamiento

¡QUEEEE!

-Luego de las dos horas y de que los chicos regresaran del entrenamiento Kagetora les explico la diferencia entre Touou y ellos, y sin contar los apodos que les puso, les prometió entrenarlos, sorprendiendo a los chicos-

Esperen, ¿Kagetora-san puede jugar básquet? -Dijo Furihata-

No es simplemente que pueda jugarlo -Dijo Kiyoshi-

Entonces es como yo suponía -Dijo Misao-

Lo reconociste verdad Misao-chan, el fue jugador de la selección de Japón

Bueno, después de este entrenamiento, todos ustedes desarrollaran su propia técnica, tendrán un as bajo la manga

¡Muchas gracias señor!

Eso está bien pero... -Dijo Kuroko-

Ah cierto -Dijo Koga- ¿Que haremos con Kagami?

-Mientras en un aeropuerto-

Bien, creo que es hora de regresar a la vieja América...

¡SE FUE A AMERICA! -Gritaron los chicos sorprendidos-

Al parecer la escuela hermana de la nuestra esta en donde vivía Kagami antes, ira de intercambio por un tiempo -Dijo Riko- Me comento que haya se encontrara con su maestro Alex

¿Pero porque hasta ahora? -Pregunto Hyuga-

Me fui enterando anoche -Dijo Riko y luego sujeto de la cabeza a Kuroko y a Misao- De verdad no sé porque los novatos de este año se la pasan desapareciendo todo el tiempo, es como si lo hicieran para molestarnos ¿No creen?

Porque...ouch... lo siento...

Pero...ahhh... ¿Porque a mi senpai? -Misao se libero del agarre- Yo también me entere anoche, incluso me entere después que usted

Bueno, ya sigamos con el entrenamiento

-Y así, Seirin empezaría el entrenamiento para la Winter Cup-

_**Y bien, comenzamos el camino a la Winter Cup n n**_

_**Ok, no tardare tanto, un capitulo mas e inicia el torneo, así que nos vemos la próxima**_


	3. Tercer Cuarto: Competencia de atletismo?

_**Y ya estamos a unas semanas de que regrese el anime! **__**n n**_

_**Mientras seguimos con capitulo nuevo y ahí ando trabajando en unos oneshots que luego publicare **_

_**Los dejo con el cap**_

**¿Competencia de atletismo?**

-Tres semanas antes de la Winter Cup, el entrenamiento iba con tranquilidad, pero hubo un momento en el que el entrenamiento de Misao quedo interrumpido...-

¡Katsura-chan! -Una de las compañeras de clase de Misao le hablaba-

mmm ¿Que sucede Kimaru-chan?

Quería pedirte un favor...este... ¡Podrías entrar al equipo de atletismo por esta semana!

¿Es broma verdad? -Dijo Misao- Sabes que ya soy parte del club de básquet

No te pido que te unas permanentemente -Kimura le rogo- La semana que viene tenemos una competencia y necesitamos a alguien para reemplazar a nuestra compañera que se lastimo, por favor, te lo ruego

No creo que pueda, yo debo prepararme para el torneo de básquet...

¡Por favor! Al menos pregúntale a tu coach si puedes hacerlo

Ahh... está bien... pero no creo que acepte...

-Una hora después, antes del entrenamiento-

¡Esa es una buena idea! -Dijo Riko-

¡QUE! -Dijo Misao en shock-

Míralo de esta forma, con el entrenamiento de atletismo es posible que aumentes tu velocidad más de lo que haces con el juego de policías y ladrones y sabemos que ese es tu punto fuerte junto a tu vista

Pero... ¿Que hare con el horario?

Bueno... en ese caso hagamos esto, el gimnasio no está muy lejos de la cancha de atletismo, toma las primeras dos horas de atletismo y el resto del día será en el gimnasio con nosotros, ya no tendrás que calentar

Está bien -Misao seguía algo sorprendida- Entonces mañana empezare con el entrenamiento de atletismo...

-Al día siguiente-

¿No vendrás al entrenamiento Katsura-san? -Dijo Kuroko-

Iré mas tarde, debo ir al de atletismo

¿Atletismo? -Pregunto Kuroko confundido-

Es plan de Riko-senpai, una compañera me pidió que fuera parte del equipo por esta semana para una competencia, senpai me dijo que el entrenamiento me podría ayudar con mi velocidad

Puede que sí -Dijo Kuroko- ¿Le avisaste a Kagami-kun de esto?

¿Crees que debería? -Misao miro su teléfono- No hemos hablado desde que se fue a Los Ángeles, no quiero interrumpir su entrenamiento con algo como esto... además, tal vez se moleste si se entera...

Conociéndolo tal vez lo haga, pero creo que es mejor que le avises

Lo pensare

-En el entrenamiento-

No...esto es... ¿Es esto cierto?

-La entrenadora veía la marca de Misao, rompiendo los records de todas las chicas del equipo-

¿Hay algo raro entrenadora? -Pregunto Misao-

Katsura, eres demasiado rápida

¡Le dije que era rápida! -Dijo Kimura- Con ella podremos ganar fácilmente

No sé que hace en el básquet, su talento en la carrera la llevaría a las olimpiadas sin problemas, incluso si fuera posible podría competir contra los hombres

Vamos entrenadora no exagere -Dijo Misao algo molesta- Además, solo hago esto por una semana, luego de esto regresare al básquet...

No importa, sigamos con el entrenamiento

-Unas horas después-

Perdón por la tardanza -Dijo Misao llegando al gimnasio-

Qué bueno que llegaste Mi-chan -Dijo Riko mientras veía el entrenamiento- ¿Que tal el atletismo?

Es interesante, pero parece que la entrenadora solo quiere convencerme de que entre al equipo permanentemente, cosa que no hare

De acuerdo, entonces sigue el entrenamiento que te puso mi papá hasta la hora de irnos

¡Si señora!

-Los entrenamientos siguieron por los siguientes días, a tres días de la carrera, Misao sentía un poco las mejoras-

Oye Ko, ¿Crees que debería seguir con esto del atletismo?

Aun te quedan tres días ¿No? Ya verás los resultados pronto

Si... -Misao veía su teléfono-

¿Aun no hablan verdad?

No desde la noche antes de que se fuera...

Bueno, sabes lo que cuestan las llamadas a larga distancia, los mensajes son igual

Lo sé, pero aun así...

Dame tu teléfono

¿Qué?

Que me lo des, te lo regreso mañana

Pero...

Solo confía en mi y dámelo Mi-chan

Está bien, lo que tú digas

-Al día siguiente-

Katsura-san, ¿no recibiste mi mensaje?

Lo siento Kuroko-kun, Ko tomo mi teléfono anoche y no me lo ha regresado

La coach dijo que hoy y mañana entrenaremos en el campamento

Ok, ya veré como ir al campamento después de atletismo, gracias Kuroko-kun

De hecho, la coach me pidió que no te sobre esforzaras ahora, no es necesario que vayas hoy al campamento mientras estés mañana en la mañana

Oh, ya veo...entonces estaré mañana a primera hora...

-En la noche-

¿Ya te vas a dormir?

Riko-senpai me pidió que estuviera temprano mañana en el campamento, además la entrenadora me quiere mañana en la tarde para revisar las cosas antes de la carrera

Bueno, toma tu teléfono -Ko le lanza el teléfono- Ya hice lo que debía hacer

¿Y qué hiciste exactamente? -El teléfono de Misao vibro señalando un mensaje-

Un amigo arreglo el teléfono para que los mensajes al extranjero fueran gratis, ve a tu cuarto para que estés más cómoda

-Misao hizo caso y se fue a su habitación, se sentó en su cama y vio el mensaje, sorprendiéndose al ver que era de Kagami-

_K: Hey, me contaron que pareces un poco deprimida, ¿En qué rayos estas pensando para que estés así a unas semanas de la Winter Cup?_

Baka... llevas dos semanas en América y ya olvidaste decir hola...

-Misao decidió finalmente responder el mensaje-

_M: Han pasado algunas cosas..._

_K: Tonta, no deberías estar así solo por unas cosas... ¿Como va el entrenamiento?_

_M: Bueno... digamos que tengo un entrenamiento especial... pero con los chicos vamos perfectamente, todos estamos esforzándonos, más vale que estés haciendo lo mismo_

_K: Como si fuera a hacer otra cosa, pero, ¿Entrenamiento especial?_

_M: Kimaru-chan vino pidiéndome que entrara al equipo de atletismo para la competencia de esta semana... Riko-senpai me dijo que usara el entrenamiento para mejorar mi velocidad_

_K: ¿Atletismo? ¡Competirás en una carrera! ¡Que rayos pasara con el torneo!_

-Misao dejo el teléfono a un lado-

¡Lo sabia!, sabía que se molestaría, ¿de verdad piensa que dejare a un lado...? -El teléfono volvió a sonar-

_K: Lo siento, creo que me deje llevar... no es como si tu dejaras al equipo a un lado..._

_M: Esta bien... ya sabía que reaccionarias así__..._

_K: ¿Cuando es la carrera?_

_M: Pasado mañana, estaré libre a tiempo para seguir entrenando con los chicos para la Winter Cup_

_K: Entonces más vale que descanses... ¿Ya es de noche haya verdad?_

_M: De hecho, creo que ya pasan de las diez de la noche..._

_K: Ya vete a descansar, de seguro tendrás mucho que hacer mañana_

_M: Esta bien, lo que digas mamá, jeje_

_K: Muy graciosa... descansa_

_M: Tu también__..._

¡Bien! -Misao se sentía con mas ánimos- Debo esforzarme más ahora...

-El día de la competencia-

Katsura-san ¿Ya estas lista? Tu carrera será en unos minutos

Si, ya voy -Misao estaba calentando, mientras el equipo de Seirin estaban frente a ella-

Más vale que ganes Mi-chan -Dijo Riko- Si no lo haces te daré el triple de entrenamiento por las próximas dos semanas

No creo que la este animando coach -Dijo Kuroko-

Bueno, estas representando a Seirin, así que más vale que ganes

Lo se capitán, coach, todos, gracias por venir a apoyarme a pesar del entrenamiento

Ellos debían estar aquí Mi-chan -Dijo Koji- Más bien, vinieron a la veterinaria a preguntar cuando seria la carrera

Gracias -Misao reviso su teléfono antes de irse, sonrió y le dio el teléfono a Kuroko- Puedes cuidármelo Kuroko-kun

-Kuroko alcanzo a ver el mensaje y después guardo el teléfono, Misao ya estaba en posición, la carrera estaba por empezar. Antes que el disparo sonara, Misao recordó el último mensaje que vio-

_Más vale que las hagas morder el polvo..._

Lo hare Kagami...no tienes que preocuparte por eso...

-La carrera inicio, y como se esperaba, Misao salió victoriosa, los chicos celebraron hasta que ella tuvo que reunirse con el resto del equipo-

Bueno... cumplí mi parte -Dijo Misao- Ahora podrán ir al siguiente torneo

Muchas gracias Katsura-chan -Dijo Kimaru- Para entonces nuestra compañera lastimada estará de regreso

Me alegro, entonces, les deseo suerte

Espera Katsura -Dijo la entrenadora- Quiero que formes parte del equipo por tiempo completo

¡Entrenadora! -Dijo Kimaru-

Ya lo había dicho, soy parte del equipo de básquet -Dijo Misao- No pienso dejarlo de ninguna manera

Katsura, tus habilidades son desperdiciadas ahí, tu perteneces al atletismo, donde si puedes competir contra gente de tu mismo nivel

Es ahí donde se equivoca... se perfectamente donde pertenezco...

-Misao se retiro del lugar y finalmente podía concentrarse en lo que más le importaba, solo quedaban dos semanas antes de la Winter Cup-

_**Y con el próximo capitulo empezamos la Winter Cup **_

_**Nos vemos para la otra**_


	4. Cuarto cuarto: ¡Inicia el torneo!

_**Bien, es hora de Iniciar la Winter Cup!**_

_**Y para la próxima semana empieza la segunda temporada del anime, así que tengo planeado algo especial para ese entonces n_n**_

**¡Inicia el torneo!**

-Finalmente había llegado el día, la Winter Cup iba a dar inicio, la ceremonia de apertura ya había pasado, todos estaban listos, con una pequeña excepción...-

¡Donde esta ese idiota! -Gritaba Riko refiriéndose a Kagami- ¡La ceremonia ya término!

Al parecer olvido la diferencia de horario -Dijo Izuki-

¿No hay nada Misao-chan? -Pregunto Kiyoshi-

No -Misao miraba su celular- Ese idiota, me dijo que estaría aquí pronto

Ese tipo -Dijo Hyuga obviamente molesto-

Ahhh las canchas eran grandes -Dijo Furihata- pero esto es aun mayor y en todos lados hay equipos fuertes, vamos a jugar contra esos mounstros

¡Idiota! -Hyuga lo golpeo en la cabeza- No es como si nos invitaran a ser parte de la audiencia, vamos a estar bien

¡Si! -Dijeron los novatos-

_Si estaremos bien, si estoy bien ¿Verdad? -_Pensaba Hyuga nervioso-

_Tu también tienes miedo -_Pensó Izuki- _Es nuestro primer torneo nacional_

Disculpen, tengo que irme -Dijo Kuroko guardando su teléfono-

¡Te dije que no desaparecieras todo el tiempo! -Dijo Riko sonriendo pero molesta-

No, me han convocado

¿Convocado? -Pregunto Misao-

Voy a ver a Akashi-kun

_Akashi -_Pensaron los chicos-_¡El __líder de la generación de los milagros!_

Está bien, el partido es en la tarde pero regresa pronto, Furihata-kun, Mi-chan, vayan solo por si acaso

Está bien -Dijo Furihata-

-Kuroko, Furihata y Misao caminaron hasta las escaleras afuera del estadio, cuando llegaron, ya había gente ahí-

¿Te mandaron con niñeros Tetsu? -Dijo Aomine-

Mine-chin tiene a Sa-chin de niñera también -Dijo Murasakibara-

No metas a Satsuki en esto...

Espera Midorima-cchi ¿Porque tienes unas tijeras? -Dijo Kise-

Es mi objeto de la suerte idiota -Respondió Murasakibara-

Igual... ¿No es peligroso traer eso mientras caminas?

Perdón por la tardanza -Dijo Kuroko-

_La generación de los milagros... todos están aquí -Pensó Furihata- Quiero huir de aquí, como es que Misao-chan esta tan tranquila_

_Esta sensación -Misao veía la escena frente a ella- Odio admitirlo, pero siento algo de temor... ver a todos ellos reunidos..._

Oye, tú teléfono es molesto Kise -Dijo Aomine mientras el teléfono de Kise sonaba- ¿Es Akashi?

Ah, es una de mis fans animándome

Muérete...

mmm No abre -Dijo Murasakibara tratando de abrir una bolsa de dulces- Mido-chin, me prestas esas tijeras

Déjame decirte que no

¿Porque? ¿Kuro-chin tienes tijeras?

No, no tengo

_Hablan tan normal_ -Pensó Furihata-_Supongo que es normal para ellos, pero esta atmosfera es demasiado pesada_

¿Porque el que nos llamo no ha llegado? -Pregunto Kise molesto-

No te enojes, sabes que el es así

Perdón por hacerlos esperar -Dijo un jugador de Rakuzan llegando con ellos-

Akashi-kun -Dijo Kuroko llamando la atención de Furihata y Misao-

_El... ¿El es el capitán de la generación de los milagros? -Furihata lo veía con temor- No veo su cara pero, tiene la misma altura que Kuroko_

_Este tipo -Misao no podía dejar de ver a Akashi- Quien rayos es...esta presencia..._

Daiki, Ryota, Shintaro, Atsushi y Tetsuya, me alegra verlos de nuevo, el hecho de que todos hayan venido me conmueve, pero hay intrusos aquí, ahora solo quiero hablar con mis camaradas ¿Pueden retirarse?

_No, si quiero irme, pero mi cuerpo no reacciona -Pensó Furihata-_

_No me puedo mover -Pensó Misao viendo molesta a Akashi- Pero aunque pudiera... ¿No me agrada este tipo?_

Furihata-kun, Katsura-san -Kuroko volteo preocupado por ambos-

Oye, eso fue cruel -Dijo Alguien detrás de Furihata y Misao- No los dejes fuera del círculo

-Los tres voltearon y se sorprendieron al ver a Kagami detrás de ellos-

¡Kagami! -Reaccionaron Furihata y Misao al mismo tiempo-

Si, ya regrese, podemos hablar después, ahora... ¿Tu eres Akashi no? Gusto en conocerte

Shintaro, ¿Me podrías prestar tus tijeras? -Dijo Akashi juntándose con Midorima-

Si, ¿Pero para que las quieres?

Mi cabello me molesta un poco, solo quiero cortarlo, pero antes de eso ¿Tu eres Kagami-kun verdad?

-En un movimiento rápido Akashi ataco a Kagami con las tijeras, este logro esquivarlas recibiendo solo un corte en la mejilla-

¡Kagami-kun!

¡Kagami!

_Este tipo iba en serio -Pensó Furihata- ¿Que hubiese pasado si Kagami no lo esquivaba a tiempo?_

Vaya, buen trabajo esquivando eso, solo por ello te perdonare ahora -Dijo Akashi cortándose el fleco- Pero no habrá una próxima vez, para la otra que les diga que se vayan, háganlo. En este mundo, ganar es todo, el que gana es aceptado, el perdedor es negado, hasta ahora no eh perdido nada y no lo hare en un futuro, porque siempre gano; siempre estoy en lo correcto. Si se oponen, los matare, no importa quién sea

-Akashi subió las escaleras pasando de lado al resto de la generación de los milagros, pero Misao fue detrás de el siguiéndolo-

¡Que demonios te crees! -Grito Misao molesta- ¿Perdonarnos por ahora? ¡Eso fue peligroso, pudiste matar a Kagami!

-Todos se quedaron viendo sorprendidos la actitud de Misao hacia Akashi, pensaban que no pasaría nada, pero Akashi volteo extendiendo la mano con las tijeras directo hacia Misao. Kagami, Kuroko y Furihata ya iban a correr a sacar a Misao de ahí, pero ella agarro las tijeras cuando pasaron frente a su cara-

No me importa si eras el líder de la generación de los milagros -Misao sujetaba las tijeras con fuerza, llegando a sangrar- No te voy a hacer caso...

Había escuchado de una chica que se atrevió a jugar en un equipo masculino -Akashi miraba a Misao- Por tu bien estar debes dejar de jugar básquet

_"no te metas en un juego de hombres"_

_"puedes competir con alguien de tu nivel"_

Primero el idiota de Aomine... ahora tu... todos creen que saben lo que debo hacer... -Misao empezó a molestarse- ¡Ustedes no me dicen que hacer con mi vida!

-Misao iba a gritar más, pero Kagami ya la había alejado de ahí y le cubrió la boca-

Katsura-san tranquilízate por favor

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy -Dijo Akashi-

¡Espera Akashi! -Dijo Aomine- ¿No me digas que nos hablaste para esto?

Quería hacer otra cosa, pero por sus caras veo que ninguna ha olvidado la promesa que hicimos, así que está bien, la próxima vez nos veremos en el campo

-Todos los de la generación de los milagros se habían ido, quedando solo los de Seirin, Misao finalmente se había calmado por lo que Kagami la dejo ir-

Katsura-san, a veces puedes ser igual de idiota que Kagami-kun -Dijo Kuroko viendo a Misao-

¡Oye! -Kagami volteo a verlo-

Perdón -Misao miraba su mano sangrando pero que también temblaba- No soporto a ese...ese...

Lo mejor será que ambos se revisen -Dijo Furihata tratando de calmar la situación-

-Unos minutos después-

¡Misao que te paso! -Riko corrió hacia Misao y le reviso la mano-

No es nada coach -Misao trato de sonreír- Me tropecé y caí sobre un vidrio, pero estoy...

¡Tonta! -Riko golpeo a Misao en la cabeza- ¡Como puedes estar tan tranquila luego de eso! Vamos a limpiar la herida... ¡Y ni creas que me eh olvidado de ti Bakagami!

-Otros minutos después-

Listo -Dijo Riko no sin antes volverle a pegar a Misao en la cabeza- Solo ten cuidado al momento de rebotar el balón, ve preparándote para el partido

Si, gracias coach -Misao fue a sentarse y tratar de relajarse-

¿Como esta tu mano Katsura-san?

Bien... -Dijo Misao aun algo afectada- Perdón Kuroko, aun no sé como pude...

No importa -Kuroko volteo a ver a Kagami- Ahora debemos concentrarnos en lo que tenemos enfrente

Si -Dijo Misao volteando a ver a Kagami- Lo se...

Tenemos una deuda que pagar

-Así, la Winter Cup daba inicio...-

_**Bien, entonces prepárense para la próxima semana, porque empieza el partido contra Touou, y esperen un par de capítulos y oneshots con motivo del estreno del anime n n**_

_**Nos leemos para la próxima**_


	5. Quinto Cuarto: ¡Empieza la revancha!

_**Bien, empezamos con la ronda de capítulos de esta semana celebrando el regreso del anime n_n (Por cierto, ¿Ya vieron el opening? Esta demasiado increible *w*) **_

_**Serán seis en total, 3 de la historia y 3 oneshots, así que espero los disfruten, empecemos con el inicio del partido de vs Touou!**_

**Empieza la revancha**

-Los juegos fueron pasando uno por uno, finalmente había llegado el momento del partido mas esperado, Seirin vs Touou. Los chicos salían a la cancha cuando la gente empezó a gritar-

¡Buena suerte Seirin!

¡Ahhhhh! Esto es tan genial -Dijo Koga- A pesar del primer día ya esta lleno, ¿De verdad somos populares?

No digas tonterías -Dijo Hyuga-

Lo mas seguro es que ese "Buena suerte" significara otra cosa -Explico Izuki-

Desgraciadamente, ellos están aquí para ver a nuestro oponente -Señalo Kiyoshi-

-Apenas entro Touou a escena, la gente se volvió loca, era el equipo con el anotador de la generación de los milagros. Los chicos veían como su rival era alabado pero Riko trato de tranquilizarlos un poco-

Ambas escuelas fórmense-Decía el altavoz-

_¿De verdad esto paso? _-Pensó Riko- _Todos están concentrados a pesar de que es su primer competencia nacional... hoy parecen mas confiables de lo normal..._

Oye -Dijo Kagami hablándole a Aomine-

¿Que? -Aomine vio a Kagami- je, parece que mejoraste un poco

Si, un poco...

-Kuroko recordó todos los momentos que paso con Aomine, desde la época de Teiko hasta la ultima derrota-

Esta vez -Dijo Kuroko- No perderemos...

Bien -Dijo Aomine- Terminemos esto de una vez...

-En el público-

Ah vaya, parece que ya esta por empezar -Kagetora estaba buscando su lugar-

Kagetora-san espere -Koji iba detrás de el- No me deje atrás

Apresúrate, hay que ver que tal hacen para manejar la situación -Kagetora volteo a ver al coach de Touou y vio a alguien conocido- ¡Aaaah! Así que Katt-chan era el coach, por eso es que son tan fuertes

¿Lo conoce Kagetora-san?

Tan ruidoso como siempre Tora

¿Ma-boy? -Kagetora volteo sorprendido-

No esperaba verte aquí

¡Ah! ¡Ma-boy! Tanto tiempo sin verte

-Tanto Koji como los jugadores de Shuutoku estaban confundidos por el apodo-

_Pfff... Tengo que llamarlo así en algún momento _-Pensó Takao-

-Así, el partido finalmente daba inicio, Seirin obtenía el balón al momento del "tip-off"-

_Nuestro inicio es de suma importancia -_Dijo Riko antes de iniciar el partido- _Nuestro oponente es un finalista de la Interhigh, mas aun, nos destrozaron la ultima vez que nos enfrentamos, nuestra diferencia en fuerza es clara como el cristal, si ellos se atreven a menospreciarnos, entonces no hay marcha atrás ¡Vayan con todo desde el inicio!_

-Los chicos ya habían iniciado rápidamente con el ataque, pero Touou ya estaba presionando-

Oh que miedo -Dijo Imayoshi- No sean tan agresivos desde el inicio

¡No nos están menospreciando! -Dijo Fukuda- Están defendiendo como su todo dependiera de esto

¿Menospreciarlos? -Dijo Imayoshi- Deben estar bromeando, jamás les haríamos eso

_No se dejen llevar al inicio -_Decía Momoi en los vestidores- _Ellos irán con todo en ese momento, el Seirin de ahora es mucho mas fuerte que el que enfrentamos antes, dejar que tomen la ventaja es lo mas peligroso que podemos dejar que hagan..._

-Touou había logrado robar el balón, Sakurai había lanzado hacia la canasta hasta que Hyuga lo bloqueo, pero sabía que algo iba mal-

Esto no esta bien -Dijo Misao llamando la atención de los chicos-

¿Pero el capitán lo bloqueo? -Dijo Fukuda-

Ese no es un tiro...eso es...

-Todos se quedaron viendo como Aomine llegaba a tomar el balón para realizar un Alley Op, anotando los primeros puntos para Touou-

¿Acabas de llegar? -Aomine miro a Kagami- No eres algo lento

Ir con todo desde el inicio atacando -Dijo Imayoshi- Lastima que no les funcionara

Parece que nos atraparon -Dijo Misao a Riko-

Si, pero eso estaba aun dentro de nuestras expectativas...si nos menosprecian vamos con todo, pero si no lo hacen ¡Vamos con todo con el nuevo pase de Kuroko!

-Detrás de Aomine, Kuroko estaba preparado para realizar un pase, al voltear Aomine se dio cuenta de que esto no era un Ignite Pass normal-

Ignite Pass... ¡Kai!

Me parece perfecto que no nos estén menospreciando -Dijo Riko- Agradezcámosle mostrando lo que tenemos

Después de tanto trabajo duro, finalmente Kuroko-kun lo a hecho, la versión mejorada del Ignite pass...

_Ni siquiera se esfuerza en engañarme -_Pensó Aomine- ¿Quien esta menospreciando a quien Tetsu?

-Aomine ya estaba listo para detener el pase, pero solo vio como el Ignite Pass Kai pasaba su mano como si nada y era atrapada por Kiyoshi al otro lado de la cancha, cuando estuvo a punto de anotar era detenido por Wakamatsu, aun así, Kiyoshi consiguió dar un pase hacia atrás siendo atrapado por Kagami y encestando. El publico quedo asombrado por las habilidades de Seirin y como había logrado recuperarse, todos los equipos, en especial la generación de los milagros se quedaron sorprendidos por el pase de Kuroko-

Ya veo -Dijo Aomine- Parece que has entrenado Tetsu

Si pensabas que era el mismo de antes, lamento decepcionarte

¡Muy bien vamos! -Dijo Furihata animado-

¡Pasamos por Aomine! Si seguimos así -Dijo Fukuda-

No se emocionen -Dijo Imayoshi- Apenas empezamos

-El juego siguió reñido, Touou y Seirin no se dejaban vencer, hasta que llego el momento de un uno a uno entre Aomine y Kagami-

¡Es la pelea entre los aces! -Gritaba la gente emocionada-

Esto es difícil -Dijo el entrenador de Shuutoku que estaba sentado junto a Kagetora en el publico- Esto bien podría decidir el flujo del juego

Mas vale que ganes idiota -Dijo Kagetora- Llevas el la fe de tu equipo en los hombros

-Todo el mundo estaba a la expectativa de este encuentro, Kagami visualizo lo que podría intentar hacer, pero no encontraba la forma de superarlo, al ver que los cinco segundos estaban por pasar, no tuvo mas opción que dar el pase a Izuki-

Ah, odio admitirlo -Dijo Kagami- pero no puedo derrotarlo, no aun

-El balón cae afuera y Seirin pide tiempo fuera, a la gente estaba decepcionada y pensaban que Kagami había huido de la batalla, pero a los ojos de otros como Takao y Midorima sabían que la batalla había sucedido en la mente de ellos-

Bien al pasar el balón Kagami -Dijo Riko-

¿Pero que hacemos? -Dijo Izuki- Esto no cambia en nada el hecho de que estamos en una feroz batalla

Tampoco podemos presionar a Kuroko con los pases -Dijo Kiyoshi- Y no podemos dejar que lo use seguido contra Aomine, es demasiado peligroso

Parece que no queda opción -Dijo Hyuga- Me encargare desde afuera, Izuki, pásame el balón, la defensa de Touou es mas fuerte dentro, tratare de llamar la atención

Esta bien -Dijo Riko- Contamos contigo Hyuga-kun

¿Esta bien el capitán? -Dijo Kawahara- Se ve un poco perdido

¿De que hablas? -Dijo Koganei- Es todo lo contrario, él dice eso porque tiene confianza en si mismo

-El partido continuo y tal como se lo había pedido, Izuki le paso el balón a Hyuga, teniendo en frente a Sakurai, pensaba detenerlo para evitar que realizara un tiro de tres puntos, pero Hyuga entonces logro realizar el tiro que aprendió de Kagetora, sorprendiendo a Sakurai-

_Pero que fue eso -Pensó Sakurai- Qué fue lo que hizo_

Los novatos no son los únicos que han mejorado, hongo disculpon -Dijo Hyuga- _Barrier Jump_

También -Siguió Koga explicándoles a los chicos- Ese hábito regreso

¿Habito? -Pregunto Misao-

Estaba tronando el cuello -Le respondió Koga- Solo hace eso cuando esta en su mejor momento.

_**Mañana toca Oneshots n_n así que nos vemos**_


	6. Sexto Cuarto: Te estaremos esperando

_**¡Continuamos con los capitulos! x3**_

_**Disfrutenlo**_

**Te estaremos esperando**

-El juego se ponía difícil, ahora, el equipo a dado su confianza al capitán, para lograr tranquilizar un poco las cosas, el juego continuo y Hyuga recibía el pase mientras Sakurai estaba frente a el-

_Sus triples pueden darnos problemas -_Pensó Sakurai-_ Pero es lento, mientras este frente a el..._

¿Estas seguro de esto? -Dijo Hyuga- Estas algo lejos

-Para sorpresa de Sakurai, cuando Hyuga lanzo, él estaba demasiado lejos como para detenerlo, logrando anotar tres puntos para Seirin-

Oye hongo disculpon -Dijo Hyuga llamando a Sakurai- Los de primero no son los únicos que han mejorado, ese es mi tiro clave... el "Barrier Jump"

Hyuga se truena el cuello solo cuando esta en su mejor momento -Dijo Koganei a Misao-

-Misao recordó todo el entrenamiento que habían pasado, el como Kagetora siempre lo estuvo presionando hasta que lograra sacar el Barrier Jump-

Vaya movimiento que consiguió -Dijo Imayoshi-

Oye Sakurai -Decía uno de los chicos- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

No...Yo puedo solo...

-El juego siguió, Sakurai tenia el balón, a pesar de que Hyuga lo bloqueaba, lanzo el balón sorprendiendo a algunos de sus compañeros, Hyuga pensaba que ese tiro no entraría pero para su sorpresa si entro-

No malentiendan, el no esta en el cinco inicial por sus tiros -Dijo Imayoshi- Cuanto mas fuerte el rival, mas fuerte se vuelven sus tiros...

Yo seré el ganador porque... -Decía Sakurai a Hyuga- Yo soy el mejor...

Aunque no lo crean -Siguió Imayoshi- Cuando se trata de disparar, no le gusta que le ganen

Izuki -Lo llamo Hyuga luego de que Sakurai se fuera- Sigue pasándome el balón...

Esta bien pero... ese chico saca todo lo mejor de ti

La verdad... -Dijo Hyuga- ¡Ese chico me vuelve loco! "Yo soy el mejor" si claro...

-El duelo entre tiradores continuo, tanto Hyuga como Sakurai no dejaban de anotar tres puntos, faltando segundos parecía que el primer cuarto terminaría con Touou con la delantera pero Kuroko no planeaba dejarlo así. Usando el Vanishing Drive logro pasar el balón a Hyuga para que este anotara en el último segundo y empatara el juego por ahora-

Ya esta -Decía Imayoshi- Ya sabemos el secreto del Vanishing Drive...

-Todo el público se veía sorprendido por el marcador, ahora sabían que Seirin no es un equipo débil, que no llegaron aquí de pura suerte, ahora debían planear que hacer en el segundo tiempo-

Vamos bien por el momento -Dijo Kagami- ¿No deberíamos guardar a Kuroko para mas adelante en el juego?

No, estoy bien -Dijo Kuroko- Coach, déjeme hacer el Vanishing Drive una vez más al iniciar el siguiente cuarto

No se... -Dijo Kiyoshi- Si lo usamos seguido tal vez descubran el truco

Si -Dijo Misao apoyando a Kiyoshi- Debemos tener cuidado cuando lo utilizamos...

Esta bien, hazlo -Dijo Riko- Es mejor que entrar a la defensiva, hay que seguir adelante sin importar que, puede que descubran como lo hace tarde o temprano, pero mientras no encuentren la condición no habrá problema...

-El segundo tiempo va a comenzar, pero para sorpresa de todos, especialmente para la generación de los milagros, Kuroko iría uno a uno contra Aomine-

En eso estaba pensando Tetsu... -Dijo Aomine- Sera que pensamos igual cuando estamos en la cancha ¿No?

Eso digo yo...

-Kuroko realizo el Vanishing Drive, pasando a Aomine sin problemas, para el equipo todo iba bien, pero Kagami y Misao habían logrado ver que algo iba mal, Aomine logro alcanzar a Kuroko manteniendo los ojos cerrados, el ya no prestar atención a Kagami hizo que el efecto del Vanishing Drive terminara-

Lastima Tetsu -Dijo Aomine mientras tomaba el balón y anotaba, dejando a todo Seirin sin habla- No te equivoques Tetsu, una sombra solo esta cuando hay luz, no importa lo que intentes, jamás podrás invertir eso... tu no puedes vencerme...

Es imposible... -Misao veía desde la banca- El vanishing drive de Kuroko-kun... fue destruido...

-Riko rápidamente iba a pedir tiempo fuera antes de que la situación fuera a afectar al equipo, pero antes de que alguno pudiera hacer algo, Kuroko estaba por realizar el Ignite Pass Kai-

¡Kuroko no lo hagas! -Grito Izuki-

Idiota -Dijo Aomine deteniendo el ignite pass kai- Pensaste que caería dos veces en el mismo truco, ¿Así me planeas derrotar? No me decepciones Tetsu, todo esto es un esfuerzo inútil...

-Como si nada, Aomine paso a Izuki y Kagami, anotando para Touou, a pesar de querer mantener la calma, Seirin empezó a perder el control, Riko solo podía esperar a que el reloj se detuviera para poder pedir tiempo fuera, cuando finalmente llego el momento, lo pidió inmediatamente-

_Al menos solo fueron 6 puntos..._Por ahora descansa Kuroko -Dijo Riko- Misao, prepárate para entrar...

...Esta bien...

Si senpai... -Misao volteo con Kuroko y vio que ya sufría los efectos de la nueva técnica-

Furihata, ayuda a Kuroko

Si -Furihata fue con Kuroko y no podía soportar verlo así-

Esta bien así Furihata -Dijo Kuroko-

Pero...

Yo lo puedo terminar... -Kuroko solo podía recordar las palabras de Aomine, el no poder vencerlo- Maldición...

-Antes de que se diera cuenta, Misao estaba frente a el ayudándolo con el vendaje mientras el fin del tiempo fuera llegaba-

Katsura-san...

Esto no se ah acabado -Dijo Misao- Se como te sientes, pero todavía podemos hacer algo...

Es obvio que esto aun no termina tonto -Dijo Kagami detrás de el- Todos confían en que regresaras, no te rindas aun, yo le iré enseñando que nada es inútil...

-Misao termino con el vendaje y se puso de pie, antes de ir con el equipo volteo con Kuroko y sonrió-

Estaré esperando a que regreses Kuroko-kun...

_No es que quiera dudar, pero si no regresa las cosas se pondrán difíciles, él ya nos a salvado muchas veces, ya no importa si no puedo ganarle a Aomine _-Kagami dirigió su mirada a Aomine-_ Esta vez, yo lo salvare_

Te lo encargo Kagami -Decía Misao a su lado- Hazlo por Kuroko-kun...

Lo se -Respondió Kagami- Confía en mi...

-El partido continuo, Kagami había recibido el balón pero Aomine ya estaba frente a él, por suerte, Kiyoshi estaba en buena posición y pudo recibir el pase, y luego de unas jugadas lograron anotar-

Vaya, pensé que habías salido con mas energía -Dijo Aomine- Pero creo que lo imagine

Cállate, fue suerte que Kiyoshi estaba en una buena posición, no te preocupes, no tengo pensado huir...

-Luego de eso, un duelo entre aces empezó, Aomine estaba por realizar una canasta más, pero Kagami logro bloquearlo, sorprendiendo a todos-

_Esto es... -Riko veía sorprendida- Con la derrota de Kuroko, Kagami se a liberado, a pasado de ser el salvado al salvador...Kagami esta liberando todo su poder_

Al fin, esto se a puesto emocionante... -Aomine sonría- Al parecer podre jugar enserio ahora...

_Maldición... todo el ambiente a cambiado... -_Hyuga veía como todos los chicos se quedaban paralizados-

_Parece que Aomine finalmente acepto a Kagami como rival -_Pensaba Kiyoshi mientras veía a los dos aces-

Al menos me divertirás un rato Kagami -Aomine corrió a una gran velocidad pero no dejo de ser seguido por Kagami-

_Esa velocidad... -_Misao no dejaba de estar sorprendida- _No había visto que alguien corriera así antes..._

_Pense que Misao era rápida -_Pensaba Izuki-_ Pero estos dos en verdad son increíbles..._

-Aomine parecía haber realizado un pase, pero luego paso a Kagami para poder recuperar el balón y a pesar de que Kiyoshi lo bloqueaba, logro encestar dando la espalda al aro. Izuki había dado un pase a Kagami, vio a Misao detrás de Aomine, planeando hacer un engaño para pasar a Aomine, pero el la ignoro por completo, sin otra opción, el duelo entre ellos continuo dejando a Misao en medio de ello hasta que Kagami logro anotar-

¡Misao estas bien! -Hyuga se acercó a Misao que se veía algo paralizada-

Si... no paso nada... _Maldición no pude hacer nada... _-Dijo aun algo sorprendida- Perdón Kagami, creo que solo fui un estorbo...

Nada de eso -Dijo Kagami algo cansado- De hecho, creo que si no hubieras estado hubiera sido igual

¿Eso crees?

Perdón, pero pueden dejarme a Aomine... un poco mas y creo que podre...

-Los enfrentamientos entre ambos seguían, Hyuga no dejaba de sorprenderse de todo lo que estaba viendo, la generación de los milagros pensaban que aun así, Aomine podría superarlo en cualquier momento, pero al realizar un tiro, Kagami logra bloquearlo, la banca de Seirin celebraba, mientras Kuroko, Imayoshi y otros seguían sorprendidos-

No me importa divertirte -Dijo Kagami- Solo si puedes hacerlo...

-El duelo entre ambos siguió durante un rato, todos veían el juego con asombro. Faltando tres segundos para el final del segundo cuarto, Seirin inicio el contrataque, Izuki dio el pase a Kagami con la esperanza de que lograra algo, pero no esperaban lo que venia-

¡Un tiro sin forma! -Grito uno de los chicos-

_No puede ser -_Misao veía asombrada el tiro-_ Es... esta intentando hacerlo igual que Aomine..._

¡No me jodas! -Aomine salto a evitar el tiro- ¡Te faltan 100 años para...!

-Aomine no pudo terminar la frase, ya que el tiro parecía que entraría, pero al final, salió y el segundo cuarto termino-

Oye, ¿Lo estas apostando a la suerte? -Dijo Hyuga-

¡Que! -Misao volteo con Hyuga- Yo pensaba que de verdad había aprendido a hacerlo

Bueno, pensé que en verdad lo lograría...

-Luego de eso, iniciaría el descanso antes del tercer cuarto-

_**Mañana es Oneshot otra vez n_n**_

_**Esperen el cap mañana**_


	7. Septimo Cuarto: Round 2

_**¡Hoy es el gran día! Kuroko no Basket Season 2 ha llegado! :D**_

_**Fue tan genial! *w* El opening y el ending fueron magníficos, amo tanto a Granrodeo y OLDCODEX y el proximo capitulo sera de risa, aunque al ver el capitulo no evite recordar el capitulo del fic, recordar el incidente con las chicas de Kirisaki Daichi r.r**_

_**Pero bueno, ya los dejo con el cap n_n**_

**Round 2**

-Inicio el descanso, Aomine había tomado su propio camino dejando al resto de su equipo en los vestidores, todos pensando que veían a Aomine al máximo-

Saben, esas no son todas sus habilidades -Dijo Imayoshi- Lo verán en el segundo tiempo...

En estos momentos -Dijo Momoi- Aomine esta feliz... al fin puede sacar todo de si...

-Vestidor de Seirin-

Oigan ¿Donde esta Kuroko?

Me dijo que quería ir a tomar aire -Dijo Furihata-

-Misao salió al pasillo y empezó a caminar cuando Kagami le hablo desde atrás-

¿A donde vas?

A buscar a Kuroko-kun -Dijo Misao mientras miraba su mano vendada- La verdad, es que de verdad entiendo como se siente, no pude hacer mucho haya afuera...

¿Esta mejor tu mano? -Kagami se acerco y tomo la mano de Misao-

Si, aunque me duele un poco al botar y recibir el balon... espero no quedarme sin que hacer por culpa de esto...

Sé que sacaras algo en cualquier momento -Kagami se adelanto- Tu no eres de las que se rinden tan rápido, anda, vamos a buscarlo

Ah, si -Misao fue detras de Kagami-

-Mientras, afuera del estadio, Kuroko estaba con el uniforme de cancha viendo al cielo, minutos después, Kagami llega junto con Misao y le lanza su chamarra-

Te vas a enfriar idiota -Dijo después de dejar la chamarra-

De por si nos tienes preocupados -Dijo Misao-

Kagami-kun, Katsura-san...

Si no regresas rápido perderás el segundo tiempo

Disculpen -Kuroko se ponía la chamarra-

Kuroko-kun...

¿En que estas pensando? -Dijo Kagami- No es como para consolarte, pero tampoco viniste simplemente a tomar aire

Kagami-kun, Katsura-san -Dijo luego de un momento- ¿Les gusta el básquet? Este partido, en verdad lo quiero ganar... yo le prometí a Momoi-san... el en verdad disfrutaba jugar, solo quiero ver a Aomine-san sonreír de nuevo...tal vez si ganamos...

-Kagami y Misao quedaron confundidos con la pregunta hasta que Kagami decidió hablar-

La verdad no se, no es tan simple, no creo que alguien cambie así de fácil

Si, es algo difícil... -Misao volteo con Kuroko- pero si no lo intentamos no servirá de nada

Si perdemos es como si no hubiéramos hecho nada, solo podemos jugar con todo ¿Verdad?

Tienen razón -Dijo Kuroko-

-El segundo tiempo va a iniciar, ambos equipos regresan a las canchas, Kuroko finalmente estaba listo para regresar, aun había dos puntos de diferencia, todos estaban sorprendidos de que Kuroko regresara luego de lo dicho por Aomine. El tercer cuarto empezó, Misao estaba ya lista bloqueando a Imayoshi-

Vamos, no pongas una cara tan fea -Dijo Imayoshi- _Tiene buena defensa..._ La verdad no me interesa

-Imayoshi paso el balón a Aomine y una vez mas realizaron el duelo entre aces, pero Aomine paso sin problemas a Kagami, dirigiéndose a anotar, Kiyoshi no pudo detenerlo y Misao no alcanzaría a llegar, pero Kuroko choco contra Aomine causando una falta a favor de Seirin-

Si Aomine-kun sabe todas mis técnicas, también es posible lo opuesto...

Me la hiciste Tetsu...

Gracias por la ayuda -Dijo Kagami-

Oye Kagami- Dijo Misao dirigiendo su mirada a Aomine- ¿Recuerdas que dijiste que podría sacar algo? Creo que ya puedo hacerlo...

-Luego de un pase dado por Kuroko, Misao llevaba el balón, y antes de que se diera cuenta tenía a Aomine frente a ella-

_Tengo que hacerlo ahora -_Misao inmediatamente inicio el False Step pero Aomine no cayo en el-

¿Creías que esa simple juego de pies me atraparía niña?

No -Misao freno rápidamente y paso el balón a un lado pasándole el balón a Kagami para después dar un giro y pasar a Aomine para seguir a Kagami- Solo esperaba distraerte...

Bien hecho -Dijo Kagami luego de haber anotado-

Gracias -Misao corría detrás de el algo cansada- _¿Como rayos haces esto Kagami? Apenas pude mantenerme a su ritmo..._

_-_Luego de unos momentos, Seirin volvió a obtener el balón, Kuroko realizo un ignite pass pero lo que sorprendió a Touou fue que el quien capturo el pase, Hyuga obtuvo el balón y tiro para anotar tres puntos-

¡Kuroko! -Grito Hyuga con la mano arriba-

Buen tiro -Dijo Kuroko-

¡Ese maldito pase duele! -Hyuga tenia la mano roja- ¿No puedes hacer algo con eso?

Lo siento...

_Pero... eso fue un ignite pass -Pensó Sakurai- Se supone que solo Kagami podía recibirlo_

_Ese fue uno de nuestros progresos -_Riko miraba el partido- _Ahora todos pueden recibir el ignite pass sin problemas... el kai aun es imposible, pero podemos seguir_

¡Vamos defensa! -Grito Hyuga-

-Por primera vez durante el partido, Seirin llevo la delantera, pero Imayoshi sabía que aun no había algún cambio-

Es tan triste -Dijo Imayoshi frente a Misao- Tan triste que voy a llorar...

_Maldición... este ambiente..._ -Misao dio una mirada rápida a Momoi- _Esto es por ella... que demonios les dijo..._

Es una lastima porque acaba de entrar -Dijo el entrenador de Touou- Pero tendrá que quedarse quieto

Esta bien -Dijo Momoi- _Lo siento Tetsu..._

En verdad me dan pena, uno por uno -Dijo Imayoshi- Sabes amiga, eso de que si te esfuerzas ganas no siempre funciona...

-Imayoshi salto haciendo que Misao saltara pensando en un tiro, pero resulto en un pase que termina en otra anotación de Touou-

Rayos...

Tranquila Misao -Dijo Hyuga- Nos recuperaremos

Si -Misao siguió adelante y entonces todos se dieron cuenta de que algo había cambiado-

¿Poder superarlos? -Dijo Imayoshi cubriendo a Kuroko- ¿Acaso nos subestiman?

_De verdad piensan bloquear a Kuroko -Misao veía a Kuroko- Eso es imposible..._

-Y aunque todos pensaban que era imposible, Imayoshi había bloqueado por completo a Kuroko, por donde buscara, Misao veía imposible pasarle el balón-

_Esto solo puede ser un plan de Momoi -_Pensaba Riko, pero lo peor estaba por venir-

_No me volverás a engañar... -_Misao veía a Imayoshi recordando cada momento de la ultima vez que cayo en su truco pero esta vez había vuelto a caer- _¡Pero que! ¡Tiro de tres puntos!_

_La memoria de Katsura puede ser problemática -Recordaba Imayoshi las palabras de Momoi- Pero no es difícil de evadir..._

-Tres puntos mas para Touou, Misao pasó el balón a Hyuga y cuando estuvo por realizar el Barrier Jump, Sakurai logro bloquearlo-

_No te dejes engañar por sus brazos, cuando obtenga el balón fíjate en sus pies_

_Maldición, la verdadera fuerza de Touou a empezado a salir -_Kiyoshi empezaba a preocuparse- _A este paso no podremos hacer nada_

Solo se emocionan -Aomine volteo con Kagami- Nosotros también empecemos el round 2...

_**Por si no recuerdan, el False Step es el movimiento que Misao realizo contra Hanamiya en el duelo contra Kirisaki Daichi n n**_

**Se podría decir que llegamos al clímax del juego, pero ya, este es el ultimo capitulo de la historia de la lluvia de caps que les di esta semana xD así que a esperar el próximo**

**Nos vemos mañana con el último oneshot, uno que estuve pensando por un buen rato**


	8. Octavo Cuarto: ¡Ganaremos ahora!

_**¿**__**Ah que semanita verdad? xD Pero bueno, ya regresamos a la normalidad, así que a seguirle con el partido ante Touou**_

**¡Ganaremos ahora!**

-Seirin no podía hacer nada, Kuroko seguía siendo bloqueado por Imayoshi y no podía asistir a Kagami, al no haber otra opción, Kagami fue contra Aomine por si solo pero se dio cuenta de que no había otro camino que no fuera la derrota, en el pequeño instante que se distrajo, Aomine le quito el balón y se dirigió a la canasta, Hyuga y Misao llegaron a tiempo para bloquearlo. Aomine pasó sin problemas a Hyuga y aunque Misao dio un poco mas de pelea fue derrotada por el, Kagami ya había llegado para bloquearlo, pero fue esquivado en el aire dejando a todo el equipo en shock al momento de encestar-

_Maldición, como pude dejar esto atrás... -_Misao solo veía como Touou seguía tomando el control- _Como pude olvidar el factor de los cálculos de Momoi..._

¡Aun podemos hacer algo! -Decía Furihata en la banca- Si Kuroko se desmarca

Eso es imposible -Dijo Riko-

¡Pero coach! Puede ser riesgoso pero...

No es eso...Kuroko ya lo esta intentando... y aun no puede liberarse...

-Todo siguió igual, Touou estaba aplastando a Seirin, en ese momento, todos los espectadores los daban por muertos, en el momento en que Imayoshi dejo de marcar a Kuroko era porque el efecto de la misdirection había acabado... con la ventaja de 57 a 70, Seirin lo había perdido todo, había perdido el juego...-

No se sientan mal -Dijo Imayoshi frente a Misao- Siendo solo de primer y segundo grado, además de una chica, lograron llegar a la Winter Cup, nos vemos el próximo año

No… -Dijo Misao- No podemos…

-En ese momento, Kuroko y Misao recordaron un momento en el gimnasio-

_Aunque ganemos o perdamos, no debemos quedarnos con lamentos -Decía Kiyoshi-_

_De que hablas idiota -Dijo Hyuga- Ganaremos_

_Si... sabes, ayer fui al hospital_

_¿Cómo te fue?_

_-En ese momento Kuroko y Misao pasaron por el gimnasio-_

_A ti si te lo diré Hyuga...Yo solo podre jugar hasta que finalice el torneo_

_¡De que hablas! ¡Habías dicho que estarías bien en un año!_

_Yo pensaba igual, pero me eh estado sobre esforzando, ni siquiera llegare a la Interhigh_

_Entiendo..._

_Vamos Hyuga, no te deprimas, preferí jugar con ustedes a operarme y no lo lamento, Riko, Izuki, Mitobe, Koga, Tsuchida, Kagami, Kuroko, Misao, Furihata, Kawahara, Tsuchida, No.2, no importa lo que pase después de la operación, yo estoy feliz luchando con ustedes, no hay mayor felicidad_

_¿Cómo que no hay mayor felicidad idiota? Pronto lo sentirás, seremos los No.1 en Japón_

No podemos... -Dijo Kuroko- No podemos esperar al siguiente año... no será la próxima vez ¡Ganaremos ahora!

-En ese momento, todo Seirin parecía haber aumentado su confianza, Touou aun no creía que aun tuvieran ganas de continuar-

¿Pero qué pueden hacer ahora? -Dijo Imayoshi- Incluso su carta del triunfo está acabada, así no se puede ganar

Lo que digas -Dijo Misao cansada- Pero te diré que estas equivocado... No es que ya no funcione... nosotros lo agotamos...

-En un momento, Misao estaba con el balón viendo desafiante a Imayoshi y para el siguiente había desaparecido, solo para que Touou viera que ya estaba anotando una canasta, Misao había desaparecido-

_Ella no desapareció, la desaparecieron –Penso Riko- esta es la verdadera carta del triunfo de Kuroko, ¡Misdirection Overflow!_

_-El contraataque de Seirin inicio, la sorpresa de Touou aumento cuando Hyuga también había desaparecido, logrando hacer que Seirin empezara a recuperarse-_

_Empezare en el tercer cuarto -Dijo Kuroko en el medio tiempo-_

_Sé que sin Kuroko batallamos un poco -Dijo Hyuga- Pero ¿Durara la misdirection hasta el final?_

_No, no lo hará_

_Pero esa es nuestra intención -Dijo Misao-_

_Haremos que se acabe_

_¡Que!_

_¿Qué haremos después? -Dijo Koganei- A este ritmo duraremos solo el tercer cuarto_

_De hecho yo ya no creo que pueda seguir más tiempo -Dijo Misao desanimada- Los enfrentamientos con Aomine me han cansado más de lo que pensé... pero ese no es el punto_

_Dije que se acabaría, pero haremos que el oponente se fije en mi, toda su concentración se irá conmigo_

_Es como Kuroko-kun me dijo, como si un jugador nuevo entrara de la nada_

_Eso hará que yo sea el más vigilado y me sincronizare con ustedes_

_Kuroko y Mi-chan se dieron cuenta de esto al final del partido contra Shuutoku, el poder brindarle a el resto del equipo el vanishing drive, el misdirection overflow_

Momoi no es la única manager aquí -Misao sonreía desafiante mientras regresaba a su posición contra Imayoshi-

-A pesar de eso, sabían que deberían pagar un precio caro al realizar este movimiento, luego de este juego, la misdirection de Kuroko no funcionaria jamás contra Touou, pero era algo que no pensaban mucho-

No importa lo que pase después -Dijo Kuroko-

-Continuo el juego y ahora, Kagami fue el que realizo el vanishing drive pasando a Aomine y anotar-

Lo que pase en el futuro, ya pensaremos que hacer...

-Seirin se acercó más a Touou, a punto de acabar el tercer cuarto, solo estaban a ocho puntos de diferencia, Imayoshi lo había admitido, Seirin ha sido su mayor oponente, ah solo unos segundos del final, si tenían un digito de diferencia aun podrían pelear, pero Imayoshi lanzo desde atrás de la línea de tres puntos-

_Aunque haya hecho ese tiro no quiere decir que entre -Pensaba Kiyoshi-_

_Desde esa distancia... -Pensaba Hyuga- Es imposible que entre..._

Debo admitir que son fuertes -Dijo Imayoshi- y también que han sido nuestro mejor rival pero...

-Al sonar el fin del tercer cuarto, el balón logra entrar, aumentando la diferencia ahora a once puntos-

Aunque sigan así... ganaremos

-El intervalo de dos minutos inicio, Riko se fijo en el agotamiento de Kuroko y Misao-

_Esto es demasiado para ambos, el misdirection overflow es más pesado para Kuroko y Misao no ha bajado su velocidad en ningún momento, además de su mano lastimada, ambos están al límite, no creo que lleguen al final_

Perdón, ¿Podrías volver a vendarme? -Le pidió Kiyoshi a Furihata- _Vamos, aguanta hasta el final..._

Idiota, te estás presionando -Dijo Hyuga- Esa mala costumbre, confía más en nosotros, no es que diga que podemos ganar sin ti, pero no tienes que esforzarte tanto por nosotros, ¿Tu creaste el equipo no? Antes de iniciar el torneo el Sr. Kagetora me dijo algo...

_Han hecho un gran esfuerzo... sé que pude ser algo duro, pero pueden confiar en que este equipo es muy fuerte..._

-Luego de _confirmar el cambio de Misao por Izuki, inicio los __últimos__ diez minutos-_

¡Vamos a ganar! -Grito Hyuga-

¡Sí! -Grito el resto del equipo-

¿Te encuentras bien Misao-chan? -Pregunto Furihata-

Si... -Misao trataba de resistir las lágrimas y miro su mano- solo un poco decepcionada de mi misma, pensé que duraría más

Con el tiempo te acostumbraras a su ritmo -Dijo Riko- La próxima vez lograras terminar

Si coach... -Misao veía al equipo partir a la cancha más tranquila- _Pueden hacerlo... den todo en estos __últimos__ diez minutos..._

-Mientras con Touou-

¡Aomine! -Grito Momoi-

¿Qué es lo que quieres?

¿Qué es lo que quiero? ¡El partido ya va a empezar! Todos se fueron ¿Acaso escuchaste las indicaciones?

Ah, disculpa, no escuche nada

¿Qué? -Momoi veía sorprendida a Aomine-

-En ese momento, dio inicio el último cuarto...-

_**¡Ya casi llegamos al final del primer duelo! **_

_**Espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo así como se disfruto el del anime n n (Hablando de eso, ya quiero ver el de esta semana, será divertido… aunque no me agrada el factor "fanservice" de Momoi x.x pero al menos es parte del chiste, ya verán xp)**_

_**Se cuidan y nos leemos luego ;)**_


	9. Noveno Cuarto: Solo el As

_**Ah que día, llena de tareas, pero ya que a seguirle trabajando **_

_**Les dejo el cap n n**_

**Solo el as…**

-A pesar del misdirection overflow de Kuroko, Seirin seguía perdiendo por diez puntos, Aomine seguía encestando dándole más puntos a Touou...-

_¡__Maldición! No puedo detenerlo... -_Kagami veía el resultado del juego- _A pesar de que Kuroko saco su carta del triunfo no podemos avanzar ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer?_

Ya déjalo -Dijo Hyuga- Hay que seguir, eres el único que puede marcar a ese mounstro, sigue haciéndolo

Pero...

Él tampoco puede detenernos, iremos por los tres puntos...

-Al recibir el balón, Hyuga lanzo un tiro de tres puntos, tratando de ser detenido por Sakurai, aun así, anoto sin problemas y la banca celebraba la anotación. Sakurai no soporta más la presión y trata de realizar un tiro, pero Imayoshi se dé cuenta de que fallara si lo hace-

¡No te desesperes tan rápido! ¡Pásamela! -Grito Aomine-

-Sakurai rápidamente da el pase a Aomine, este rápidamente pasa a Kagami y va directo contra Kiyoshi, al tratar de detenerlo comete una falta y aparte del tiro que obtendría por la falta, Aomine logro encestar, puede que Touou sea un equipo individualista, pero aun así, todos confían en su as, una vez más, Seirin va perdiendo por diez puntos-

Kagami-kun, Kiyoshi, puedo hablar con ustedes...

-EL juego continuo, a pesar de todos los tiros de Seirin, seguían sin conseguir achicar el marcador-

¡Ahhh! ¿Qué debemos hacer? -Gritaban los chicos desde la banca-

No importa lo que hagamos, no nos acercamos -Dijo Furihata-

Esperen... -Misao veía el partido- ¿Que hacen?

-En la cancha, Kuroko, Kagami y Kiyoshi iniciaban un triple bloqueo hacia Aomine, a pesar de ello, todos los de la generación de los milagros sabían que era algo imposible, pero si no lo hacían, Seirin estaría perdido, pero Aomine pasó sin problemas-

_¿Un equipo triple? -Dijo Kiyoshi al momento que Kuroko les conto su plan-_

_Pero si no lo hacemos correctamente seremos pasados fácilmente, por eso quiero que Kagami-kun se deje pasar una vez_

_¿Qué?_

Ya entiendo... -Dijo Misao para sí misma- Ese era el plan...

-En el momento en que Aomine preparaba el tiro, Kagami salto y bloqueo el tiro, Aomine lo evito rápidamente y realizo el tiro, pero la sorpresa llego para todos al momento en que fallo-

_Maldición... Tetsu..._

_-_Kuroko sabía que detener a Aomine sería imposible, pero aun aso, sabía que si encontraban el momento adecuado, fallaría. La ventaja ahora solo era de seis puntos-

Tal vez no pueda parar a Aomine-kun -Dijo Kuroko- Pero Seirin no perderá...

Esta vez lo has hecho Tetsu...

¡Vamos no retrocedan! -Grito Hyuga-

-Seirin empezó a presionar, los chicos animaban sin detenerse, luego de una falta cometida por Sakurai, Seirin obtiene tres tiros libres y estaría a solo un tiro de tres de empatar, Riko, Misao y los chicos celebraban los tiros, pero algo sucedía con Aomine-

Te lo agradezco Tetsu...

-Luego de los tres puntos, el duelo entre ases reaparece, pero esta vez, Aomine pasó a Kagami como si nada, todo el mundo quedo en shock, Aomine había despertado algo que sobrepasaba "la puerta" que Kagami apenas había abierto, había entrado a "la zona"-

Es imposible... -Misao seguía asustada por lo que veía- Esto es...

Ese chico -Decía Kagetora desde la banca- En verdad está dando el 100% ahora...

Misao -Riko volteo con ella- ¡Misao reacciona!

Es demasiado rápido... -Misao apenas podía ver lo sucedido en la cancha- Ninguno de ellos pudo notarlo...

-Todos miraban con asombro lo sucedido, incluso la generación de los milagros desconocía de esto, la verdadera fuerza de Aomine-

¡No importa que! ¡No nos rendiremos! -Grito Hyuga animando a los chicos- ¡Aún quedan cinco minutos!

Bien -Dijo Aomine- Así debe ser...

-Ahora que entraba en efecto "la zona" el misdirection overflow era inútil, Aomine parecía invencible, ahora el marcador estaba 85 - 92-

Puedo pedirles un favor... -Dijo Kagami- Déjenme i contra Aomine...

-Tiempo fuera para Seirin-

¿Uno a uno contra Aomine? -Dijo Riko-

Es un mounstro -Dijo Koganei- Los tres juntos no pudieron hacer nada ¿Tienes un plan?

No, no lo tengo... pero lo hare, ahora no pienso solo en derrotar a la generación de los milagros, si es necesario me quedo en la banca, pero aun así, yo lo debo derrotar...

Deje que lo haga coach -Dijo Misao- Sé que no es necesario decirlo, pero todos sabemos que el único de nosotros que pude hacerle frente a Aomine es el, yo sé que puede hacerlo...

Está bien -Dijo Hyuga- Tienes dos minutos, eres el as, así que has todo lo que quieras, en ese tiempo nos encargaremos del resto, te lo dejamos Kagami

-Al regresar a la cancha, el uno a uno empieza de inmediato-

¿Así que quieres mostrar tu orgullo? -Dijo Aomine- Pues no lo harás... ya te dije que tu luz es débil... -Aomine paso sin problemas a Kagami y anoto una vez más-

_Maldición... necesito hacer algo más__..._

-El equipo intento seguir usando el misdirection overflow, pero el efecto estaba por llegar a su fin, Imayoshi había visto sin problemas a Izuki y desvió su tiro, cuando parecía que saldría fuera, Kuroko se lanza a regresar el balón a Hyuga a pesar de terminar chocando con un anuncio de la pared-

No podemos dejar que se alejen más -Dijo Kuroko- El as es el que lleva los sentimientos de todos, no perderá... al igual que Katsura-san, yo también confió en Kagami-kun

_¡__Maldición! ¡Porque! -_El duelo entre ases continuaba, Kagami seguía sin poder hacer algo- ¡Porque soy débil!

_"Yo sé que puede hacerlo", "te lo dejamos Kagami", "yo también confió en Kagami-kun"_

_Ya no quiero seguir perdiendo..._

_"¡Esta puede ser mi __última__ oportunidad de jugar con ustedes!"_

_No quiero que acabe así__..._

_"Se acabó el juego, Seirin queda fuera de la Interhigh" "No pude hacer mucho haya afuera" _

_Ya no quiero... ¡Ya no quiero ver a alguno del equipo llorar!_

-En ese momento, algo despertó-

¡KAGAMI! -Gritaron los chicos de la banca-

¡Kagami tienes que hacerlo!

-Luego de que Aomine lo pasara, Kagami fue detrás de el para detenerlo-

_Imposible -_Dijo Imayoshi_- Reacciono a "la zona de Aomine" No me digan que..._

_Es posible -_Pensó Riko-

Acaso ese chico -Kagetora veía sorprendido-

Kagami... -Misao no dejaba de mirar a Kagami- lo hiciste... acaso tu... entraste a la zona...

¡Ja! ¡Retiro lo dicho! -Dijo Aomine- ¡Esto se pondrá interesante!

_**Y el que viene es el **__**último**__**! Finalmente acabara la revancha contra Touou**_

_**Nos vemos luego chicos n_n**_


	10. Decimo Cuarto: Solo el puede

_**Waaaah! Finalmente el último capitulo contra Touou! n_n**_

_**Ya quiero ver este duelo en anime, será genial * * pero bueno, a seguirle con el juego para que vean el final ;)**_

**Solo él puede…**

-La batalla de ases ha pasado a otro nivel, ahora ambos están en "la zona", todos veían con asombro lo que sucedía, jamás habían pensado ver una batalla así de increíble, ahora el juego estaba 93 a 98 aun a favor de Touou-

Aomine... -Momoi veía la expresión de Aomine- El esta... parece feliz...

-Ninguna persona era capaz de dejar de ver el duelo, pero el final de esa batalla, finalmente había llegado, Kagami logro pasar a Aomine y encesto, todo el equipo grito de alegría al ver el tiro, Touou seguía sin creerlo, Aomine no podía pasar a Kagami, el limite de la zona estaba afectando a Aomine-

_"Yo también confió en Kagami-kun" -_Aomine recordaba las palabras de Kuroko- "_El as es el que lleva las emociones del equipo, no perderá" ¡Es enserio! ¡No perderé por algo así!_

_Aomine, en verdad eres fuerte... -_El duelo entre ambos continuo- _Si hubiera sido un uno a uno hubiera perdido, también estoy en mi limite, pero tengo apoyo... no es solo mi fuerza... _¡Por ellos ganare como sea!

-Kagami logro pasar y dejar a Aomine en el suelo, el balón cayo y fue recuperado por Seirin, ahora faltando 30 segundos, Seirin esta a un punto del empate, el entrenador de Touou iba a pedir un tiempo fuera pero vio a Aomine-

No me toquen, solo tropecé, no estorben ahora que estoy en mi mejor momento, aquí es cuando aumenta la emoción...

¡Vamos por un punto! -Grito Hyuga- ¡A detenerlos con todo!

-Aomine y Kagami se enfrentaron una vez mas, cuando parecía rodeado por Kagami y Kiyoshi, realizo un tiro que parecía imposible pero que logro encestar, quedando quince segundos, Touou ganaba por tres puntos-

No voy a perder... -Dijo Aomine- Las batallas no son divertidas si pierdes...

-Nueve segundos...-

¡No hay tiempo! -Dijo Fukuda- ¡Hagan algo!

¡Vamos chicos! -Grito Misao-

_Puede ser riesgoso, pero no hay otra opción -_Hyuga trato de realizar el barrier jump combinado con la misdirection overflow, pero para entonces, ya no servía, el tiro no podía ser realizado-

-Siete segundos...-

¡Pásela! -Grito Kagami-

¡Kagami! -Hyuga paso el balón inmediatamente- ¡Encéstala!

-Kagami iba a encestar cuando Aomine salta y lo detiene, al momento de chocar sintió que no podría anotar-

_No, vamos a perder... ¡Que puedo hacer! ¡Maldición!_

¡Kagami-kun!/¡Kagami! -Kuroko y Misao gritaron al mismo tiempo-

_"En verdad crees que puedes ganar un duelo aéreo" -Recordó Kagami las palabras de Midorima-_

_-_En ese momento, Kagami dio el pase a Kiyoshi que estaba a un lado suyo, Kiyoshi choco contra otro jugador de Touou, encesto y consiguió un tiro libre, ahora era solo un punto de diferencia, quedaban cinco segundos-

Este tiro libre no entrara -Dijo Imayoshi- El fallara...

Recuperar y encestar -Dijo Hyuga- No hay otra forma de ganar, Kagami y yo iremos por ello, pero igual es mas probable que lo consigas tu Kagami, es la ultima jugada ¡Vamos!

-Todo el mundo miro el tiro, luego del fallo, Kagami logro recuperar el balón pero Aomine logro quitársela mandándola al suelo, pero no contaba con que Kuroko esperaba eso-

Yo creí en ambos -Dijo Kuroko- Pero solo él puede encestarlo... ¡Kagami-kun!

-Un segundo... Kagami recibió el balón pero Aomine estaba listo para bloquearlo, todo el mundo miraba la última jugada-

¡ENCESTA KAGAMI! -Grito todo Seirin

-Y al final, Kagami metió el balón a la canasta... el reloj marcaba el fin del juego, 101 a 100, Seirin se lleva la victoria, todos estaban celebrando-

Lo lograron... -Misao cayo de rodillas y veía la victoria- Al fin término...

¿Estas bien Misao-chan? -Dijo Koganei-

Si, mis piernas ya estaban cansadas... creo que la adrenalina del juego me tenia de pie... -

-Del otro lado de la moneda, Touou estaba callado, sin creer lo que estaba pasando-

Perdí... -Aomine seguía sorprendido- yo... yo eh perdido...

¡Alinéense! -Grito el arbitro, Kuroko iba a formarse cuando empieza a tambalear y esta a punto de caer-

¡Kuroko! -Grito Hyuga-

¿Estas bien? -Kagami sujeto a Kuroko del brazo impidiendo la caída y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie-

Idiota, ni siquiera puedes estar de pie solo, no parece que hayas ganado -Dijo Aomine- Pero tal vez fue lo mejor...

¿Porque pones esa cara? -Dijo Kagami- Esto no ah acabado, juguemos una vez mas, te estaré esperando

Je, alardea todo lo que quieras

Aomine-kun

Eres el ganador Tetsu

¿Puedo decirte algo? -Kuroko alzo su puño sorprendiendo a Aomine- No hemos juntado los puños desde esa vez...

Ja, ¿Eso? -Dijo Aomine- ¿Acaso importa?

Si importa, esta vez no me ignores

Esta bien... solo esta vez Tetsu, la próxima vez ganare... -Luego de chocar sus puños, Aomine se dirigió a Kagami- Dile a tu chica que mas vale que dure para la próxima vez, aun no retiro lo dicho

Si, lo que digas

¡101 a 100! ¡Victoria de Seirin! -Dijo el árbitro- ¡Saluden!

¡Gracias por el juego!

-Luego del saludo, los chicos regresaron a la banca, Misao seguía en el suelo cuando llegaron Kuroko y Kagami frente a ella-

¿Que? No me digas que también tengo que cargarte a ti

Muy gracioso, algún día Kuroko-kun y yo terminaremos cargándote a ti

Eso es algo poco probable Katsura-san

-Luego de eso ambos ayudaron a Misao a ponerse de pie y chocaron sus puños, finalmente, la victoria ante Touou había llegado. Los equipo empezaron a irse luego del juego, en los vestidores los de tercero de Touou sabían que era su último juego, ahora debían dejar a los nuevos seguir adelante, Aomine estaba afuera del estadio acostado viendo el cielo-

¡Al fin te encontré! -Grito Momoi- ¡Porque siempre desapareces! Vámonos rápido con lo demás

Oye Satsuki, ¿Estas libre mañana?

Eh, yo...

¿Me acompañas de compras mañana?

¡Que! Claro... pero ¿Porque?

Necesito unos zapatos nuevos... ahh, quiero entrenar

Esta bien Aomine -Dijo Momoi sorprendida pero feliz- Pero solo si tú me invitas la comida

-En los vestidores-

¿Oh aun están aquí? -Koji llegaba a los vestidores viendo a Riko fuera de ellos-

La verdad es que ya quería irme -Dijo Riko y volteo a ver adentro- Pero, mejor dejémoslos descansar un poco

Si, hicieron un buen trabajo -Dijo Koji viendo también adentro-

-En los vestidores, todos los que habían jugado estaban en el suelo, dormidos-

Ahh ya se -Riko saco su teléfono y entro con cuidado-

¿Que haces Aida-san?

Se ven tan lindos -Riko miraba a Misao dormida a un lado de Kagami mientras ella recargaba su cabeza en su hombro- Les tomare una foto y luego se lo mandare a Mi-chan, sé que estará feliz

Si, es lo más probable...

-Y así, empezó la Winter Cup para Seirin-

_**Y ese fue el primer duelo, y conste que el PRIMERO, imagínense como me puso con los que siguen xD**_

_**Por cierto, estaba pensando en algo para Halloween, aunque ya estoy participando en el evento del foro xD pero quiero hacer una historia algo cómica y obvio, incluyendo a Misao jo jo**_

_**Pero bueno, ya veremos la próxima semana n n se cuidan**_


	11. Decimo Onceavo Cuarto: Encuentros

_**Pues aquí, recuperándome de la emoción del **__**último**__** capitulo del anime xD**_

_**Este es uno de los caps que mas esperaba publicar y espero verlo pronto en anime, ojala les guste**_

**Encuentros inesperados**

Porque... ¿Por qué paso esto?-Kagami estaba en su apartamento viendo como todos sus compañeros estaban en el suelo, desmayados- ¡Alguien respóndame!

-Dos horas antes...-

Muy bien -Dijo Riko- Si ya están todos, vámonos

No puedo creer que nos quedáramos dormidos en los vestidores en este horrible invierno -Dijo Hyuga-

Horrible invierno -Dijo Izuki- Horriblemente serio

Izuki...cállate -Dijo Hyuga cansado-

Kuroko-kun -Dijo Misao mientras tocaba el cabello despeinado de Kuroko- ¿Cómo es que tu cabello termina así?

Katsura-san ¿Podrías dejar de jugar con mi cabello?

¡Mi-chan! -Alguien salto detrás de Misao y la abrazo-

¡Waah! -Misao casi se caía y tiraba a Kuroko junto con ella- ¡Sanae! ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? –Misao volteo con Kuroko- Perdón por eso Kuroko-kun

Bueno, quería venir a apoyar a mi mejor amiga -Sanae volteo con Kuroko- Perdón Kuroko-san, no te habia visto

¿Qué sucede? -Riko y los demás voltearon a ver la escena-

Ah, lo siento, creo que estaban arreglando algo verdad -Sanae volteo con los chicos-

Perdón Riko-senpai -Dijo Misao- Una amiga vino a saludarme

Soy Kisaki Sanae, mucho gusto

¿La amiga de secundaria de Misao? -Pregunto Hyuga-

Si, esa misma -Sanae se apeno un poco- Aunque creo que me conocieron por otra cosa... pero bueno, solo quería felicitarlos, su partido estuvo increíble, me alegra que Mi-chan finalmente pueda volver a jugar asi y que tenga compañeros como ustedes -Sanae saco su teléfono y miro la hora- Ah, ya es tarde, debo irme Mi-chan, nos vemos luego

Si claro -Misao sonrió- Nos vemos Sa-chan

Bien -Dijo Riko luego de que Sanae se fuera- Si ya no hay nada más, regresemos a casa

Oigan, no olvidan algo -Dijo Koganei- ¡Vamos a celebrar la victoria!

¡Como si pudiéramos! -Dijo Hyuga-

¿Qué?

Nuestro segundo juego será después de mañana -Dijo Misao algo dormida- Y a partir del tercer juego estos serán a diario

No tenemos tiempo de celebrar -Concluyo Hyuga-

Veamos... -Dijo Riko- Ok, vayamos a comer algo

¿Qué? -Dijeron todos-

¿Pero Coach? -Dijo Hyuga-

Sin peros, si nos queremos recuperar adecuadamente es importante que durmamos y comamos bien así que es mejor que lo hagamos y si no quieren comer los obligare a pasarse la comida -Dijo Riko en un tono malvado-

Pero Riko-senpai...

Tú eres una de las que más debe recuperar su energía, así que no digas nada en contra

Está bien... -Dijo Misao rendida-

Comer juntos suena divertido -Dijo Kiyoshi- De todos modos quería estudiar al próximo oponente

Aunque no me gustaría comer en algún lugar afuera, no estaría bien para su salud, diría que comiéramos en mi casa, pero está lejos

Tampoco podemos molestar a nuestros familiares -Dijo Hyuga-

Bueno -Dijo Kagami- Nuestros apartamentos no están lejos

Ko y yo no tendríamos problemas, pero creo que hoy tiene algunos animales en la casa -Dijo Misao- Por eso tuvo que irse antes

Yo vivo solo, así que no habría problemas -Dijo Kagami-

¿Qué? -Dijeron los chicos-

-Después de un rato, los chicos finalmente llegaron al apartamento de Kagami, al entrar todos se quedaron sorprendidos

¡Este lugar es enorme! -Dijo Koganei-

¿Vives aquí solo Kagami? -Pregunto Hyuga-

Se supone que viviría aquí con mi viejo -Dijo Kagami- Pero algo sucedió y tuvo que regresar a América

Yo no sabía eso -Dijo Misao-

Antes quería quedarme a estudiar en la escuela -Dijo Izuki- Pero esto esta más cerca

Y tú vives a lado verdad Mi-chan -Dijo Riko- Ustedes dos solos, aquí, sin nadie que los moleste...

¡Riko-senpai! -Grito Misao sonrojada-

Eres horrible Kagami-kun -Dijo Kuroko- Ya no seré tu sombra

¡Que! ¿Por qué?

_Algunos electrodomésticos, un balón y revistas -_Pensó Hyuga- ¿_Acaso solo piensa en comer, dormir y básquet?_

¿Y la coach? -Pregunto Furihata-

Fue a la cocina... con los ingredientes... y con Misao-chan

¡Maldición saquen a esa tonta de ahí! -Kagami volteo preocupado a la cocina-

¿Acaso Misao-chan cocina mal? -Pregunto Kiyoshi-

-Inmediatamente, todos quedaron en shock, sabiendo los peligros que significaba eso, empezaron a discutir que hacer y cómo evitar el peligro cuando Riko regreso con Misao detrás de ella-

¡Oigan! Van a molestar a Koji y a los otros vecinos -Dijo Riko cargando algo- ¡Aquí esta! Mi especialidad, sopa de vegetales

-Los chicos miraron la hoya con miedo-

Tu no tocaste nada ¿Verdad? -Dijo Kagami mirando a Misao-

Solo la ayude a sacar las cosas -Dijo Misao tranquilizándolo- No cocine nada

No se preocupen, esta vez no los deje enteros, miren

-Para sorpresa de todos, al abrir la hoya encontraron una sopa normal de vegetales, ninguno podría creer lo que veía, apenas iban a probar la comida cuando Hyuga hablo-

Un momento, dejemos que Kuroko vea si es comestible -Dijo Hyuga mirando a un Kuroko espantado-

Sus palabras son sospechosas capitán -Dijo Kuroko nervioso-

¡Estas pensando en sacrificarlo! -Grito Riko golpeando a Hyuga-

Parece que no hay otra opción -DIjo Kuroko tomando la comida-

¡Kuroko-kun!

-Y una vez más, se sorprendieron al ver que había un plátano entero en la sopa-

¡Sabía que teníamos que hacer un sacrificio!

¿Porque hay un plátano? -Pregunto Izuki-

Estaba en la bolsa

Pero ese era el postre -Dijo Misao-

Tenía otras cosas que hacer

¡Qué excusa es esa!

Jeje -Rio Riko inocentemente- Soy culpable

Cálmate Hyuga -Dijo Kiyoshi- Si dejamos afuera el plátano, todo parece normal, mira, esto parece una pa...pa

¡Esa es una fresa! -Dijo Hyuga-

Estaba en la bolsa

Otra vez eso senpai

Esto... esto esta bueno -Dijo Kuroko comiendo el plátano-

¡Que!

Esto esta bueno -Dijo Kiyoshi-

¡Hablas enserio!

El sabor frutal es delicioso -Dijo Koganei-

Si ignoras el proceso puedes disfrutarlo -Dijo Izuki-

Es cierto, no es tan malo -Misao comía un poco-

¿De verdad? -Hyuga comió un poco quedándose callado-

¿Y bien? -Dijo Riko sonriendo victoriosamente-

Esta...bueno...

-Un rato después, Kagami salió al balcón a tomar aire-

¿Qué haces afuera? -Dijo Misao detrás de el-

¡Ahh! -Kagami volteo asustado- ¿Cuando demonios aprendiste a ser igual que Kuroko?

No es mi culpa que seas un distraído y no vieras que estaba detrás de ti -Misao se puso a su lado-

Puede que haya pasado un mes pero sigues siendo el mismo demonio

Y tú sigues siendo el mismo Bakagami -Misao volteo y sonrió-

Como digas -Kagami saco una pequeña caja de su bolsa y se la lanzo a Misao- Solo toma esto

¿Qué? -Misao atrapo la caja- ¿Qué es esto?

¿Acaso no puedo darte un regalo?

¿Un regalo? -Misao abrió la caja y saco medio collar con una pequeña cadena- Esto... parece un... ¿Balón?

No soy bueno en estas cosas -Kagami volteo a otro lado sonrojado- Un amigo supo de ti y me recomendó comprar un collar de parejas, solo habia de corazones y otras cosas románticas, sabía que no te gustaría, así que pensé en mandar a hacer uno...

Kagami... -Misao no dejaba de ver el collar-

Pensaba en algo que nos gustara a ambos... -Kagami saco la otra mitad de su bolsa- Nos conocimos por el básquet, no se me ocurrió otra cosa mejor que esto...

-Misao fue y abrazo a Kagami para después darle un beso, dejándolo algo sorprendido y mas rojo de lo que estaba-

Gracias Kagami... -Misao seguía abrazándolo- Quien diría que tendrías tu lado romántico...

-Kagami iba a decir algo cuando alguien habla a lado de ellos-

Hola -Dijo Kuroko-

Uwaaaaaaaa! -Misao salto del susto- ¡Kuroko-kun!

Maldito... ¡Desde hace cuanto!

Desde hace rato -Dijo Kuroko tranquilo- Deberían guardar sus momentos de pareja para cuando estén solos

¿Porque siempre apareces cuando Kagami y yo estamos en momentos como estos?

Ya llevaba rato sin experimentar esto, y tuve que hacerlo dos veces el día de hoy...

Kagami-kun, Katsura-san, gracias... por lo de hoy

-Kagami y Misao voltearon sorprendidos-

¿Qué te ocurre? -Dijo Kagami-

No lo sé, pero mientras cenábamos, sentí que fue bueno haberlos conocido

Kuroko-kun pero que cosas dices -Dijo Misao nerviosa-

Maldición, siempre sales con cosas vergonzosas de la nada

¿De verdad?

Además, no tenemos tiempo para eso -Dijo Kagami- La Winter Cup comenzó apenas, pero ya tuvimos que mostrarlo todo el día de hoy

Si -Misao volteo hacia adelante- Las técnicas de hoy ya fueron vistas por la mayoría...

A partir de ahora las batallas serán mas duras

En ese caso -Dijo Kuroko- Solo podemos volvernos más fuertes

Ah sí, tienes... -Kagami volteo y vio a Kuroko caer inconsciente- ¡Kuroko! ¡Qué te pasa!

Kagami... -Misao iba a caer hacia delante-

¡Oye! -Kagami atrapo a Misao antes de que cayera- ¡Misao! ¡Despierta!

-Luego de dejar a Misao con cuidado en el suelo, Kagami corrió hacia dentro y vio a todos en el suelo-

¡Oigan! ¡Qué sucede! _-_Kagami vio la comida-_ No puede ser... pero es... ¡Una sopa con efecto retardado!_

-En ese momento, Kagami sintió que empezaba a caer en el efecto-

_Pero como...eran ingredientes del mercado... -_Antes de caer, Kagami vio un bote de proteínas cerca de la mesa- _Eso lo explica... __¿__Porque le puso proteína?.._

-Media hora después, todos habían despertado y el efecto de la comida había pasado-

Ahh, ya es tarde -Dijo Izuki-

Es mejor que nos vayamos -Dijo Hyuga-

Perdón por venir asi Kagami -Dijo Kiyoshi-

Oye Kagami, me prestas tu baño -Pregunto Koganei-

Claro, al final a la derecha

-Koganei camino hasta llegar a una habitación y abrió la puerta, viendo que había una cama-

Ah, creo que me equivoque

-En ese momento, algo se movió en la cama, finalmente, Koganei vio a una mujer de pelo rubio semidesnuda y salió corriendo-

¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

¡Koga que te pasa! -Dijo Izuki-

Asagdaddashga -Koganei hablaba todo rojo-

¡No te entendemos nada!

¿Qué pasa? _-_Dijo alguien detrás de Koga en ingles- ¿Porque tanto escándalo?

_-_La chica ya estaba vestida con solo una camiseta y ropa interior cuando salió-

Ahhh Taiga, regresaste... _-_La chica fue con Kagami y lo beso- Te extrañe tanto, y ¿Quiénes son estos chicos?

-Los chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver la escena, pero Riko y Hyuga inmediatamente voltearon con Misao-

¡Misao! -Riko miro preocupada a Misao-

Que... -Misao estaba en shock- que...

Oye Misao... -Hyuga se veía preocupado-

Pero...Kagami... -Misao se puso blanca y cayó al suelo-

¡Misao!

_**¡**__**No se espanten! Esto tiene explicación, pero se esperaran hasta el próximo capitulo para ver que pasa**_

_**Espero verlos este Halloween si alcanzo a terminar el oneshot para esta fecha n_n**_

_**Nos leemos luego**_


	12. Doceavo Cuarto: Mucho Gusto

_**Bueno, ahora si tocan las explicaciones xD**_

_**Ahh… aunque cada semana es una montaña rusa con la serie, primero me rio con el fic, luego sufro y lloro con el manga y termino emocionada con el anime, es demasiado x_x pero como lo disfruto xD**_

_**Pero bueno, ya les dejo el cap para que lo disfruten**_

**Mucho Gusto**

Muy bien Bakagami... -Dijo Riko- Es hora de que expliques que demonios pasa aquí...

¡Ya les dije que todo es un malentendido!

Pues es mejor que expliques ahora -Dijo Hyuga listo para golpearlo- Porque si no es algo bueno, prepárate para las consecuencias...

-Unos minutos antes-

_¡Que es lo que haces! __-Gritaba Kagami sonrojado-_

_¿Cual es el problema? __-Dijo la chica rubia-_

_¡Para empezar que haces aqui Alex!_

_¡Esa es Alex! ¡La maestra de Kagami! -Pensó Riko y luego regreso con la inconsciente Misao- Ah, Misao despierta_

_¿Que? -Kagami volteo y vio a Misao desmayada- ¡Oye Misao!_

_Espera Kagami... -Hyuga sujeto a Kagami del hombro- ¿Sabes lo que acaba de pasar? Una extranjera rubia, que trae POCA ropa, estaba SEMI-DESNUDA en TU cama y te acaba de BESAR frente a TU NOVIA_

_Kagami-kun, jamás pensé que fueras a ser ese tipo de persona..._

_¡No esperen! ¡Es un malentendido!_

_Que... ¿Que paso? -Misao estaba despertando- ¿Donde estoy?_

_¡Mi-chan! -Riko empezó a tranquilizarse- Ah, este, bueno... estamos en el departamento de Kagami y..._

_Kagami... -Misao recordó todo lo sucedido y emano un aura peligrosa- Ka-ga-mi..._

_-Y antes de que Misao se le lanzara encima, Mitobe la sujeto hasta que se paso la furia y se quedo sentada en un rincón deprimida mientras los chicos iniciaban el interrogatorio, antes de que Riko o Hyuga pudieran hacer algo, Alex hablo-_

_¡Ah ya entiendo! Ustedes deben ser los compañeros de Taiga _- Dijo Alex-_ Soy Alex García, mucho gusto_

-Los chicos estaban sonrojados viendo a Alex que seguía en poca ropa-

_¡Cállate y ponte los pantalones! _-Kagami le arrojo unos pantalones a la cara-

_¡Oye así tratas a tu maestra!_

Alex...García... -Dijo Misao para si misma aun deprimida-

Este..._ ¿Como...?_ -Koganei trataba de hablarle en ingles-

_Ah, no hablan mucho inglés -_Dijo Alex mientras Riko le servía algo de tomar- Entonces hablemos japonés, aprendí algo en la universidad

¿Universidad? -Dijo Izuki- ¿No será?

¡Ya lo recordé! -Misao se levanto de la esquina y corrió a tomar a Kagami de la chamarra- ¡Porque demonios no me dijiste que conocías a Alex García! ¡La ex-campeona de la liga universitaria y jugadora de la WNBA!

Parece que Mi-chan ya se recupero -Dijo Riko algo animada-

¡Yo como iba a saber que la conocías! -Dijo Kagami en su defensa-

¡Que no viste mi casillero el día de la limpieza! ¡Tengo una foto de ella ahí! -Misao soltó a Kagami- Como no saber de ella, luego de verla jugar empecé a amar el básquet ¡Ella es mi inspiración! -Misao miro a Alex emocionada-

¿Es eso cierto? -Dijeron algunos de los chicos emocionados-

Si, lo es -Dijo Alex- Aunque ya me retire

Debido a una enfermedad, la vista de Alex fue afectada gravemente -Dijo Misao como una conocedora- Según escuche, ahora enseña básquet

Vaya, si que debes ser una gran admiradora mía -Dijo Alex sonrojada-

Mas bien una acosadora -Dijo Kagami solo para que Misao le diera un codazo en el estomago-

Mejor te calmas que aun no arreglamos "ESE" asunto

¿Pero porque vino a Japón? -Dijo Riko junto a Alex-

¡Espere coach! Si se acerca...

Oh, no sabia que había otra chica linda -Alex se acercó a Riko y la beso-

Es una besucona...

-Riko se alejó toda sonrojada y luego Alex se acercó a Misao-

Y tu debes ser la linda novia de Taiga -Alex iba a besar a Misao y antes de que pudiera, Kagami la aleja-

¡Deja de hacer eso! -Dijo Kagami sin soltar a Misao- No quiero que Misao termine como tu

¿Que te pasa? Solo lo hago con chicas, no es como si fuera a besar un pervertido -Alex volteo con Riko- ¿Pero que hace una chica de primaria aquí? ¿No es algo tarde para que estés despierta?

Ella es la entrenadora -Dijo Kagami- Esta en preparatoria con nosotros

¿Que? -Alex miro a Riko- Ah perdón, como es algo plana no me di cuenta

-Luego de lo dicho, Riko cayo al suelo como si hubiera recibido un golpe en el estomago-

¡Coach! -Hyuga e Izuki fueron con Riko-

Disculpe -Dijo Kuroko- ¿Porque vino a Japón?

-Alex volteo y finalmente vio a Kuroko-

¡Desde cuando estas aquí!

Desde el principio

¡De verdad!

_Creo que incluso extrañaba esto..._ -Pensó Kagami-

Oh, debes ser de quien hablo Taiga -Alex inspecciono a Kuroko- Ya veo... tal como me dijo Taiga, eres... taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan débil...

¡Ya te explique que pasa con el! -Dijo Kagami-

Bueno, regresando a la pregunta, vine a ver un partido de básquet -Dijo Alex finalmente respondiendo- Taiga y Tatsuya...mis dos pequeños alumnos...

-Misao volteo a ver a Kagami, preocupada de como reaccionaria, viéndolo callado y pensativo-

Y Tatsuya es... -Dijo Izuki-

Ah, nos encontramos con el en el torneo de básquet callejero -Le respondió Misao-

Es el chico de Yosen -Dijo Furihata- _El que es como un hermano mayor para Kagami... así que ambos aprendieron de ella_

El día que me retire no pude aceptarlo -Siguió Alex- Fui a los lugares de apuesta para olvidarlo, pero me ignoraban, hasta que esos dos llegaron y me dijeron "queremos ser tus discípulos" al inicio me aburría, pero de la nada empecé a jugar con ellos; ahora enseño a niños a jugar básquet, pero ellos siempre serán los primeros y los veré enfrentarse aquí en Japón...

Bueno... aun no lo sabemos -Dijo Hyuga-

¡Que!

Debemos ganar otros dos juegos -Siguió Kiyoshi- Además, mañana solo vamos a observar, no jugamos

¡Entonces yo también voy! -Dijo Alex- Siempre tuve interés en el básquet japonés

Sabes... creo que vi esto antes... -Kagami le dijo a Kuroko mientras veía a Misao-

Si, Katsura-san nos pidió algo similar el primer día...

_¿Creen que haya algún problema si los acompaño al entrenamiento? -_Las palabras con las que Misao logro conocer al equipo y que iniciaron una gran amistad y algo más-

¿Que tanto me ven ustedes dos? -Dijo Misao al ver que los dos la miraban-

Nada... -Respondieron ambos-

-Luego de que los chicos se fueran, Alex y Misao se quedaron platicando en el balcón platicando-

Entonces ya no estas molesta con Taiga ¿Verdad?

Bueno, creo que no puedo culparlo por eso... -Misao se sonrojo un poco-

Eres tal y como me dijo Taiga, en verdad me sorprendió saber que tenia novia

¿Kagami te hablo de mí?

Si, el poco tiempo que no entrenaba me hablaba de algunas cosas de Japón, cuando me hablaba de ti se veía más tranquilo

¿De verdad? -Misao se sonrojo más-

Si, me decía que su novia se comportaba como un demonio con el cuando se enojaba, y que siempre lo torturaba con su mascota

Jejeje... ya veo... -Misao se puso un poco molesta- _Bonita forma de darme a conocer..._

También se noto que se preocupaba mucho por estar tan lejos, incluso cuando me pidió consejo para comprarte algo, me sorprendió su actitud

¿Entonces tú le recomendaste el collar? -Misao señalo su collar-

Si no hubiera sido por mi te habría traído alguna cosa ridícula

No lo dudo...

Te encargo a mi pequeño pupilo -Alex sonrió- Ayúdalo todo lo que puedas

Lo hare...

¿Ustedes dos que hacen afuera? -Kagami salía al balcón-

Tranquilo Taiga -Dijo Alex mientras abrazaba a Misao- No le eh dicho nada vergonzoso a Misao

¡Como si tú supieras esas cosas!

Ya es algo tarde ¿no? -Alex miro a Misao- Una chica no debería estar fuera a estas horas

Tranquila Alex -Dijo Kagami- Vive aquí a lado, no hay prisa

Igual, es mejor que me vaya, mañana debemos ir a ver los demás juegos

Bien, entonces me adelanto -Alex regreso dejando a los chicos solos-

Oye... lo de "ESE" asunto...

Olvídalo Kagami -Misao se sonrojo un poco- Y perdón, fue mi culpa que Hyuga-senpai y los otros te trataran así...

No, es mi culpa, debí hacer algo apenas salió Alex...

Ya te dije que lo olvidaras –Misao se acercó y le dio un golpe en el brazo- Veámoslo así, gracias a ti conocí a mi ídolo, lo tomare como un "lo siento"

¿Así de fácil? –Kagami volteo a verla-

Si… ¿O acaso quieres cuidar al pequeño Taiga durante dos meses? –Misao sonrió de manera inocente-

No dije nada –Kagami le regreso el golpe en el brazo- Mejor vete antes de que se haga tarde

Ya voy –Misao fue por su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta- Nos vemos mañana

Hasta mañana… -Kagami entonces fue empujado por Alex-

Nos vemos Misao –Dijo Alex para después voltear con Kagami- Vamos Taiga, levántate de ahí

¡Es tu culpa que este aquí! –Respondió Kagami mientras se levantaba-

Si… -Misao trato de responder en inglés, aunque algo lento- Nos… vemos…

Mañana –Termino Kagami- Tu inglés apesta

Ya lo se Sr. Viví años en Estados Unidos –Misao dio la vuelta- Como si sacaras 100 en los exámenes

-Luego de eso, Misao se fue y Alex vio a Kagami-

Tenías razón Taiga, Misao es una chica especial

Siempre es así –Dijo Kagami mientras se sentaba en el suelo-

Ya con el hecho de que pueda soportarte la hace especial –Alex empezó a reír-

¡Oye! ¡Que quieres decir! –Kagami se puso de pie rápido-

No hagas tonterías –Alex lo miro algo seria pero sonriendo- Siempre confía en ella

Lo se, ya no soy un niño –Kagami dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su cuarto- Yo te aviso a que horas nos iremos

Bien, entonces descansa, nos vemos mañana

_**Y hasta aquí otro capitulo n_n unos cuantos mas y volvemos con los partidos**_

_**Nos vemos la próxima semana**_


	13. Treceavo Cuarto: Entrenamiento

_**Bueno, otro capitulo más n_n**_

_**Ahorita ando ocupadita porque ya estoy cerrando un semestre más de la universidad, pero pronto seré libre para publicar y escribir de manera mas tranquila**_

_**Así que los dejo ya con el cap**_

**Empieza el entrenamiento**

¡Waaaaoh! Esto es asombroso -Dijo Alex viendo alrededor- ¿Van a jugar en este lugar? Incluso la prensa esta aquí

Tranquila, no te pierdas -Dijo Kagami-

Oigan, ¿Ese es Seirin? -Dijo un chico-

¿De verdad están con una rubia extranjera? -Dijo otro-

_Estamos sobresaliendo_ -Hyuga volteo con Koganei-

_En muchos sentidos _– le Respondió -

Mira, también esta la otra chica -Señalo el muchacho- La jugadora

¿En serio piensan dejar que la chica participe en los partidos? Ella debería estar como animadora o al menos en el equipo femenil, no en la cancha con los otros jugadores

-Ante eso, el equipo inmediatamente voltearon molestos con los chicos, mientras Misao seguía caminando hasta que paro y volteo con ellos-

Oigan cálmense -Misao sonrió- No importa lo que digan

Pero Misao-chan -Koganei volteo a verla junto con el resto del equipo- ¿No estas molesta?

Un poco -Misao miro a los muchachos irse- Pero estoy acostumbrada a ello, en secundaria también me molestaban mucho por juntarme mas con chicos, creo que Sanae y mi senpai eran las únicas chicas con las que hablaba, igual, no es algo que me preocupe

Vaya, eres muy madura para tu edad Misao -Alex la abrazo y miro a Kagami- Algunos deberían aprender de ti

Si la hubieras visto ayer o hace unos días no dirías lo mismo Alex -Kagami volteo con Misao-

Claro, lo que digas -Misao dijo de forma sarcástica-

Mejor sigamos, nos vamos a perder los partidos -Dijo Riko-

-Tratando de evitar mas escandalo, el equipo entro rápido al estadio y se pusieron a ver los juegos-

Woah, que buena jugada -Alex miraba impresionada el juego- la verdad, siempre menosprecie el básquet de Japón, me disculpo, tal vez no tengan tamaño y fuerza, pero en velocidad y táctica si que son buenos ¡Si ganan un torneo así de verdad que son geniales!

Ahh... gracias -Dijo Hyuga algo nervioso-

Hay muy buenos jugadores -Siguió Alex- Especialmente el #7 cancha B

Ah, ese es Kobayashi Oonita -Le dijo Misao- Llego a cuarto lugar de la Interhigh, parece que es su ultimo año

Tiene algo -Alex miraba el juego- Se ve que será bueno

_Es muy alto, algo raro en Japón... -Pensó Hyuga- Sin duda es reconocido a nivel nacional_

_Puede ser bueno -Pensó Kagami- Pero su oponente...es Shuutoku_

-Apenas entro Midorima a la cancha, Alex sintió su inmenso poder, el juego duro lo que debía durar, 109 a 71, victoria fácil para Shuutoku-

_Es imposible... ¿Como puede existir alguien así?_

-Luego del juego, los chicos salieron de vuelta a casa-

No importa cuanto vea los partidos de la generación de los milagros -Dijo Izuki- No me puedo acostumbrar

Estos son los mejores de todas las ciudades -Dijo Kiyoshi- Pero los que tienen a la generación de los milagros son otra cosa...

¡Ya sé que suena difícil! -Dijo Riko- Por eso le pedí a Koji-kun que grabara el partido de nuestro próximo rival, vamos a repasar los datos de Nakamiya del Sur

Ah, sobre eso... -Dijo Alex- ¿Me pueden prestar a Taiga un rato?

¿Que? -Pregunto Hyuga-

Lo tendré listo para el próximo partido, se los prometo...

Entiendo -Dijo Riko- Esta bien, los demás...

De hecho... -Interrumpió ahora Misao- Yo también debo irme, prometo estar mañana lista para el entrenamiento...

¡Que! -Riko se sorprendió- Pero Mi-chan

Es algo que nos ayudara -Dijo antes de irse- Confié en mi senpai

Oigan ¿Y Kuroko? -Dijo Tsuchida-

Ah cierto -Dijo Koganei- No lo eh visto

-Con Misao-

¡Perdón! -Misao llegaba cansada- ¿Te hice esperar?

Claro que no Mi-chan -Sanae estaba de pie junto a ella- Acabo de llegar

Gracias por venir Sa-chan -Misao se recuperaba- ¿Pudiste hablar con ella?

Si, me dijo que estaría en unos minutos

Genial... Por cierto, no te lo pude preguntar la otra vez, ¿como a estado Kirisaki Daichi?

Desde la derrota han estado peor -Dijo Sanae molesta- Por eso deje la escuela hace unas semanas y me cambie algo lejos

¡De verdad! Y te hice venir hasta acá...

No te preocupes, esta vez vine a apoyar a mi nueva escuela -Sanae sonrió- Ahora estudio en Yosen

-Misao se quedo paralizada al oír el nombre-

¿Yosen? -Pregunto Misao confundida-

Si ¿Porque preguntas?

Bueno...

Ustedes dos -Dijo una chica de pelo negro y largo atrás de ellas- ¿De que tanto están hablando?

Si, es sin duda ella -Dijo Misao sonriendo- Esa es su voz desesperante

Te escuche Misao -La chica se acercó y la golpeo en la cabeza- Sigues igual de grosera

¡Misaki-senpai! -Saludo Sanae contenta-

Bonita forma de decir hola -Dijo Misao-

Tiempo sin verlas niñas -Dijo Misaki- Aunque ya no es necesario el senpai, ahora soy de Shuutoku, no somos mas que viejas amigas ahora

Siempre la veré como mi senpai, Misaki-senpai -Dijo Sanae-

Como quieran... y quien te viera Gacela -Misaki volteo con Misao- Ahora les das palizas a los chicos

Todavía me falta algo -Dijo Misao recuperándose- Por eso le pedí que viniera

¿Que sucede?

¿Recuerda que me dijo que había algo que podría hacer con mi velocidad?

Si, y por tu ultimo partido parece que aun confías en ella

¿Vio mi último juego? -Pregunto Misao-

Soy asistente de Shuutoku, es obvio que vea a los rivales de mi escuela -Sonrio Misaki- La ultima vez que se enfrentaron aun no eras parte del equipo, pero la próxima vez no te salvas, mas vale que juegues al 100%

Eso es lo que quiero -Misao también sonrió- por eso le pido que me entrene, quiero que me enseñe lo que no me pudo enseñar en la secundaria

-Misao recordó aquellos días de secundaria-

_¡__Pónganse a correr ahora! -Gritaba Misaki-_

¡_¡Si Senpai! -Gritaron Misao y Sanae-_

_Otra vez son las __únicas__ verdad -Misaki vio alrededor- Las demás siguen de flojas_

_Déjelas Kazunari-senpai -Dijo Misao- Ya sabe como son_

_¡Quien dijo que dejaras de correr!_

_¡Lo siento!_

_-Unos minutos después__-_

_Bueno Kisaki, parece que tu puntería esta mejorando_

_Si, gracias a sus lecciones senpai _

_Y tu Katsura -Misaki volteo con Misao- Aun eres una tortuga_

_¡Vamos senpai! -Dijo Misao- ¡Ya rompí mi record personal! Ni usted ni Sanae pueden alcanzarme_

_Si, pero aun no puedes con ese movimiento que te dije...sabes que si pudiera te enseñaría mas..._

_Lo sabemos senpai -Dijo Sanae- Usted ya esta por graduarse y nosotras deberemos llevar el club solas..._

_Ya, tranquilas -Dijo Misaki- No es para tanto, además Kisaki, debes mantenerte en pie, tu serás la capitana ahora_

_Pero yo creo que Mi-chan seria una mejor capitana que yo -Sanae volteo con Misao-_

_Vamos Sa-chan, no digas esas cosas_

_¿Una cabeza hueca como ella siendo capitana? _

_¡Oiga! _

_Ya Mi-chan..._

_Bueno, mejor sigan entrenando antes de que me arrepienta de tratarlas con cariño..._

_¡Si senpai!_

_Por cierto, a partir de ahora les hablare por su nombre, entendieron, Misao, Sanae_

_¡Si Misaki-senpai!_

_¿Que? -Misaki se puso roja-_

_Si usted nos puede llamar por el nombre, igual nosotras ¿Verdad Sa-chan?_

_Si -Sanae rio un poco-_

_Como quieran -Misaki sonrió- Sigan ahora_

¿Quieres que te entrene? -Misaki veía confundida a Misao- Te das cuenta que somos de escuelas rivales, la ultima vez que se enfrentaron quedaron en empate, seria como traicionar a mi escuela

Si para cuando enfrente a Shuutoku no estoy al 100% seria desilusionar a mi rival, usted siempre me enseño a ir con todo, no pienso dejar eso atrás...

Ahh... esta bien -Misaki miro a Misao- Lo hare porque de verdad quiero verte al 100% contra mi escuela

¡Gracias Misaki-senpai!

-Con Kagami-

La generación de los milagros son en verdad increíble -Dijo Alex- Pero Yosen me preocupa, ya de por si tienen a uno de ellos... cuando regresaste a Japón, Tatsuya vino y termino su entrenamiento, el casi esta en ese nivel

-Kagami se quedo en shock al oír lo que dijo Alex, de por si ya era difícil derrotar a Tatsuya-

No quería interferir en sus asuntos, pero no me parece justo, no sé que hare con un día, pero te enseñare algo que te será útil...

-Con Kuroko-

Buenas noches -Dijo Kuroko tranquilo-

¡Como que buenas noches! ¿Que es lo que pretendes Tetsu?

¿No estabas con Momoi?

Si iba a poner loca si la traía, así que mejor la deje... ¿Como sabias que estábamos juntos?

"¡Aomine-kun me invito a una cita! ¡Te veo luego! :D" Me lo dijo por correo

¡Yo no la invite!

Voy a ser directo, Aomine-kun... enséñame a tirar

-Así y de manera separada, el trio de Seirin inicio sus entrenamientos-

_**A ver si vieron la conexión de Misaki con un personaje de la serie ;)**_

_**Y pues si, ahora las amigas de Misao son ahora rivales, ya verán que pasa después n_n**_

_**Nos leemos la próxima semana **_


End file.
